Starting A New Life
by animefreak9898
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Its AU (Kind of, I guess?) and has Yaoi. GrimmXIchi and others. :P Not good at summaries. Grimmjow ran away from Aizen. Hes hiding from him, when he turns 27 Kisuke calls in a favor. Ichigo has run away from his UNCLE Aizen. Grimmjow is now a body guard for him. (Blah blah blah)... Please read and REVIEW!
1. I need a way out

**WARNING:** This story will (eventually) contain Yaoi (Male X Male) sexual situations, if you do not like it do not read it.

**RATED M**: For eventual sexual situation, strong language, and other crap.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do _**NOT**_ own Bleach or any of the characters.

**Extra Stuff:** This is kind of an AU (Alternate universe)

Please don't be to rough on me this is my first attempt at a fanfiction for other people's eyes. If you like it please let me know so I can write a next chapter.

Oh and one more thing, what do you think of the name. I'm not good with coming up with names :P

* * *

_Chapter one: I need a way out_

The rain was pouring down making his thick blue spiked hair stick to his head. Running down the road panting as police sirens were going crazy, he never once turned back to look at the child once more he couldn't . Not only ten minutes ago the blue haired male had blood on his cheeks, now the rain had washed away all evidence that he was involved. Running into an ally he leans against the wall groaning, he thought about the actions that just took place.

"What the hell just happened!" He kicked his foot groaning as pain shot threw his knee once more.

* * *

_It was a hot Friday evening as Grimmjow walked into his bosses office. Bowing quickly he sat down and rolled his eyes as the male began to pull out paper after paper._

"Fuck this." Grimmjow mumbled softly as a paper was pushed in front of him.

"_Excuse me" The chair turned around as a brown haired male was sitting his face almost emotionless._

"_N-Nothing sir, so whats all this anyway? Wasn't I suppose to be here for a job?"_

_The paper covered in multicolored wording and at the bottom it needed a signature. Quickly scanning it over he read the gist of it. He was to kill a male named Renji, a 6'2" male with long red hair who was covered in tattoo's. It was all so his boss could make a point to some men who had stolen from him._

"_You are here for a job, this forum here I need you to sign for it."_

"_I need to sign to take on a job? Since when!"_

_Aizen sighs rubbing the bridge of his nose annoyed at how idiotic his employees could be._

"_Yes I need you to sign for a job, after what happened last time. This states that if it isn't done by tonight there will be severe punishment. Do you understand me Grimmjow? Its important that you kill him right away."_

"_Yeah yeah what ever just give me a damn pen." Signing for it he stood up. "By the way... Last time wasn't my fault the woman just jumped in the way!"_

_Walking from the room he quickly headed out for the job after grabbing a few necessities. That's when this all began to fall into place. He was walking through the park wearing his blue jeans that had small holes around them and his favorite blue shirt. He tried to blend in but it didn't work much with his bright blue hair. After an hour of walking around and waiting he finally found him. Quickly the hunt began. Following closely but keeping his distance as he was forced to weave in and out of people on the busy sidewalks._

_Suddenly the redhead began running and so did Grimmjow. Coming to the side of the river Grimmjow drew his gun smirking._

"_Give it up kid this is it for you."_

"_Never! I don't give on anything!" He seemed to not even care the male had a gun. Running up quickly he kicked Grimmjow in his knee._

_He only came to this location for the woman he was after, her name was Masaki. He knew she came here every evening for her walk, but today was different. She had her nine-year old son with her. Pulling out his gun as well he smirked to the kneeling Grimmjow._

"_Sorry but this doesn't concern you." He didn't bother with the kid and shot the woman between her eyes. Grimmjow looked shocked as he leans up and shot his weapon as well sending the redhead back a few feet. As he fell over Grimmjow stood there as he put his gun away._

"_Damn it why did he want her?" He quickly turned as he heard a child's voice. That's when he noticed the small bright orange haired boy._

"_Mommy? H-Hey mommy get up I wanna go home its cold." Grimmjow stood up slowly shocked. He couldn't just leave the kid, could he? No not after the kid began to cry. Walking slowly he kneels down putting his hand on the kids shoulder._

"Hey kid, listen." He was never good at talking none the less telling the kid his mother was dead. "When the police get here tell them that man over there did it alright? Don't tell them about me."

_With that said Grimmjow left quickly. Thats where this all began._

* * *

Rubbing his knee he jumped as a cop stood at the beginning of the ally.

"HES OVER HERE!" Police rush in and without a second thought Grimmjow was climbing the fence, climbing an emergency exit and getting to the top of a building. Quickly he pulled out his phone calling his co-worker Nnoitra. They may not seem like friends but they had each others back every time.

"Hello?" He groans out as he was woken up by the phone call.

"Hey its me, got a problem over here with a guy Aizen wanted me to kill. Police everywhere think you can get me?"

"Nnn where are you? It sounds windy."

"Roof of a building on what looks like. Uhhh around some shops and a lake."

"Be there in fifteen minutes, and don't cry when I tell you to jump this time."

Without another word he hung up. Keeping his word he was on time pulling up in an expensive looking black car. By that time Grimmjow had planned how to get down. Before he was able to jump police busted threw the door on the roof. Holding up their guns he just laughed before jumping down into a tree. From the tree he jumped to the ground then got in the car.

"Hurry up! None of this is going as I planned!"

"That bad?" He sped off snickering. "I thought you always get what you want Grim Kitty."

The male ignored the last comment groaning in pain from his knee. "Just shut up and drive seriously! I killed him an all but he killed some kids mother, the worst part... The kid was there with her."

He suddenly stopped the car. "Are you an idiot!? You just left the kid! Did he see your face!?"

Lifting his hand into the air he waved him off. "Listen its fine just keep driving before we both get arrested!"

After the two arrived back at their so called home Grimmjow was called into Aizen's office. After hearing his story Grimmjow was paid for his job then sent off. Lying on his bed he groans out. He couldn't forget the crying boys face. That bright orange hair then he began to wonder, what if his mother was his only family? Shaking his head he sat up quickly.

"When have I ever cared? I mean I killed plenty of people before but this... I didn't kill his mother. I have nothing to do with that kid."

Getting up Grimmjow walked threw the halls until he stood in front of Starrk's room. Taking a deep breath he knocked softly before walking in. Inside was a plain white room with two large beds, a large desk with a laptop on it, a small tv, and a sleeping male in a bean bag chair.

"Starrk... We need to talk, do you mind if Nnoitra comes in here as well?" His voice was soft as he shut the door slowly. Slowly Starrk sat up able to hear the sadness and hate in his voice.

"Hmm? Yeah lets make it quick before my sister gets back."

Grimmjow quickly texts his friend to hurry over. Soon all three were sitting in the middle of the room in silence. The first person to break it was Nnoitra who was pissed about being woken up from his nap once more.

"So what the fuck is this about Grimmjow!" His mouth was quickly covered by the blue haired male.

"Shh someone might hear you! Damn it just keep quiet for a minute. I'll explain" Removing his hands from the larger male he let out a deep sigh.

"Listen both of you, I would have brought Ulquiorra here as well but he's to close to Aizen now. I just... I can't do this anymore. After what happened with that kid and everything today I can't do it. I have to leave."

Both of the other males eyes widen. The first one to speak up was Nnoitra, he was raised here with Grimmjow and watched all the pain, all the torture ,everything he was put through here.

"Grimmjow your serious... You know there's no way out, if he finds out anything about this, about what your planning. You know damn well you'll be dead in a second!"

"I know that.. I know what happened to... Him."

None of them dared to speak of the last male who tried to get out when it was too late. Sadly for Grimmjow he was there. He walked into one of his so called brother's room only to watch Gin decapitate the man before his own eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Starrk looked up finally his eyes soft and caring. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes... I can't stand this anymore. I have a plan on how to as well. But once I'm out. I can't talk to any of you for a while. You know he's gonna try in all of his power to get me back one way or another. I have to lay low for at least a few years."

"And how the hell do you expect to pull off a death wish like this!"

Grimmjow stood up slowly eying his two friends with a death-like glare.

"Just trust me alright? I need you both not to say a word to anyone! I just can't stay anymore. I need to get out, I need to cool down and start my own life. One that isn't controlled by him."

"Alright I'm with you Grimm Kitty. But how are you gonna do it, seriously?"

"I can't tell you guys, if he finds out you two know he's gonna kill you both." He smirks turning back to face them. "And I can't lose you guys either."

Walking over he hugged them both and walked to the door. Turning back quickly he sighs.

"I'll call you both in a few years, if you're alive great. If not I'm sorry."

And with that he was gone. Quickly getting back to his room he began to pack his things a smirk painted across his face. "Today's what I have been waiting for, for a long time." He thought to himself as he turned to pick up a picture of him with the two other men. Packing it away quickly as well as most of his other things into one large bag he checked the clock. It was about 11:00 P.M., good he would be the one taking over guard duty soon.

Leaving his bag upstairs he walked down revealing Harribel of her duty. After twenty minutes he walked to the security room and shut down all cameras and erasing the tape for today, so no one would find out he went to talk to the two males. Running upstairs he grabbed his bag and his keys.

Quickly he slipped out the front door and into the garage. Walking over to his bright blue car he shook his head. "Someone would find me with that thing." He thought to himself as he walked to his silver motorcycle. Starting it up quickly he took a deep breath. "It's finally time, I can finally move on." And with that he was out, he was zooming down the road a smirk painted across his face.

* * *

**/ / Updated with spelling errors fixed 7-13-2015**


	2. Do I Really Care So Much?

_**FORGOT TO MENTION:**_ Grimmjow right now is only about 15. We don't want him meeting Ichigo and hes like 45 so Ichigo is 9 now and Grimmjow 15. Sounds about right.

**Warning:** This story will contain Yaoi (Male X Male) sexual situations (and love :P), if you do not like it do not read it.

**RATED M:** For whenever the sexual situations come in, there's strong language, and other random stuff that could possibly be rated M.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the characters in the story. All ownership goes to the respected parties.

**Extra Stuff:** Read at your own risk… Since a lot of my stories are meh be prepared. I plan to see this out to the end!

* * *

_Chapter two: Do I Really Care So Much?_

As the wind blew threw his hair a single tear dropped onto his cheek. Thoughts raced through his mind "What if Aizen found out they knew? What would he do?" The question was why did he care? They were still working for him and he was finally free. Coming from his thoughts he didn't notice the light had changed as he quickly tried to stop his bike. Jumping from his seat he groans the pain in his knee shot up quickly like a bullet. Quickly he pulled out his phone calling Kisuke Urahara.

"Urahara shop!" Kisuke's voice boomed out happily.

"H-Hey, its me. Please I know what happened was my fault but I need you to open the doors. Listen I don't have time to explain just open the damn door and let me put my bike in!"

Without responding Urahara hung up. After fifteen minutes the door to his shop opens. Standing there is a 6'0" scowling male in his usual green shirt and hat. Slowly he walked out holding his usual fan in front of his face.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of this time Grimmjow? You're not here to try and burn down the place again are you?"

"W-What no! Listen, I left him this time for good. Please Kisuke I need to just lay low for a few days until I can get a place."

Kisuke's eyes widen as he moved out of the way. "Get inside. We can put your bike in the back room, did anyone follow you?"

"No I was on guard duty, I cut all the cameras. Than—."

"If you're about to thank me for letting you stay shut up." He laughed softly helping the male push his bike in. "Besides I forgave you already. It may be your fault my shop almost burnt down but it didn't, it's still standing here."

They moved in silence pushing the bike into the back room where boxes of who knows what were piled to the ceiling. Putting his bike against the wall Grimmjow let out a deep sigh sliding down to sit on the floor. His mind raced with thoughts and all he could do was lean down putting his face into his hands.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kisuke kneels down putting his hand on the males shoulder.

"I just... After so long of wanting to get out. Now I have, but I can't help thinking it was to easy. I just walked out, was it really just that simple? Ugh when have I become so soft!"

"Grimmjow... You're just going threw a bit right now. Come I'll show you to your room."

Kisuke helped the male up walking him down the hall. When Grimmjow got to his room it was next to the kitchen, which was good since he loved midnight snacks. Inside the room was a bit small but big enough for him not to feel in a cage. The walls in the room were painted to look like wood. There was a nice sized bed in the corner of the room built for one person, the sheets were white and to Grimmjow's surprise as he sunk into the bed it was relaxing. Looking around the room he spotted a small desk and a door he thought lead to a closet. Getting up slowly he walked to open the door smirking as there was a bathroom larger than his room. The tub looked more like a large spa with a waterfall shower hanging over head.

"Damn he went all out with this." Grimmjow snickers rubbing the back of his neck. "A good bath couldn't hurt, I just need to calm down is all. I need to stop worrying about them they're fine."

Walking to the large tub he laughed softly seeing some candles placed around the tub. Turning it on he walked to the sink looking under it. Pulling out some shampoo and a towel he groans. "Maybe staying here for a bit wont really be to bad for me. Aizen would never dare to send anyone over here." He thought to himself as he began to unbutton his shirt. Folding his shirt and setting it on the counter he looked into the mirror, reaching his hand up slowly he rubbed a scar on his shoulder looking over onto his back at the many others. He remembered very well how he had gotten them.

* * *

_Grimmjow had just come home from his first job, he had been instructed to find and kill a woman by the name Rukia Kuchiki. He was informed that she came from a wealthy family and her death was worth millions on Aizen's part. He was given a photograph and her daily routine schedule. When the sun set she always walked alone threw her family's cherry blossom garden. That's when he would do it, it was the only time of day she would be left alone._

_He had walked out of the mansion he was living in with Aizen and the others. He wore his lucky tight blue pull over shirt and some long black sweatpants. He was only ten at the time and wasn't exactly sure how to pull it off, he wasn't given an instruction sheet or any hints or suggestions. He was left on his own to pull this off._

_After about an hour of walking to the woman's home he stood outside the gates dumbfounded. "This property is huge!" He thought to himself as he climbed the fence. The fence was about 6'0" tall and him being only ten, and being short for his age Grimmjow was only 4'7". Jumping down he looked around making sure no one heard the __THUD__ he made when landing. Walking along the fence he aimlessly roams around looking for the garden._

_Suddenly he spots her. Just like the picture Aizen had given him this morning. She was 4'8" only an inch taller than Grimmjow. She wore a pink flower kimono with a rose in her hair. Sniffles could be heard coming from her direction as she rubbed her eyes. Slowly Grimmjow stood up and walked to the small bridge she was on above a pond._

"_Um are you ok?" His voice was quiet with a hint of sadness._

_Jumping quickly she turned around. "W-Who are you!? You're not one of our staff!"_

_Grimmjow quickly covered her mouth from screaming. "C-Calm down! Calm down its fine!"_

_She began to squirm and struggle as he held her to the bridge. Suddenly he groans out shaking his hand as she had bit down. "Damn it you little ugh!" He pulled out his gun quickly. "I'm ending this now!"_

_Forgetting to attach the silencer he pushed the gun to her forehead and pulled the trigger. As blood splattered onto his cheeks lights from the home went on. Yelling could be heard as a male shouts "What was that!" , and another "Wheres Mrs. Kuchiki?!" Quickly Grimmjow put his gun back into his holster and ran to the fence. He looked back to see some men running to the bridge where the woman now lays in her own pool of blood. Jumping down he quickly ran back to the mansion avoiding every main street possible._

_When he arrived back at the mansion he was forced to tell Aizen every detail. Not pleased with the results of getting caught Aizen had brought Gin into his office._

_"Gin... Show Grimmjow what happens when you mess up." Nodding Gin took Grimmjow from the room, leading him to the stairs and up three flights. Grimmjow had never been on this floor before. Each door was painted a different color, they passed a green, a black, a white, and suddenly they stopped in front of a blue one. Gin opens the door pushing Grimmjow inside. He looked around the room as there was weapons lining the walls. Suddenly Grimmjow was pushed onto the small bed the back of his shirt ripped open revealing the large six he was forced to get as a tattoo not long ago._

_"W-What are you doing!?" He stayed perfectly still as his shirt was ripped._

"_Your punishment. Since this is your first offense I will not use anything too bad. This room is meant for you to be punished in only. So no one's fluids can get on you. Not long ago I had to bring Nnoitra next door to punish him as well." He was explaining all this while pulling out a whip from the dresser. "Try not to be too loud please."_

_He smirks wider than usual as he brought the whip across the male's back. This caused Grimmjow to let out a loud shriek of pain as the whip slams into his back with a loud cracking sound. Thats when the first scar was caused, the small one the above his six tattoo. The next one was a bit higher as the top of the whip hit his shoulder that caused the large scar. After an hour Grimmjow was laying there his back covered in blood, passed out._

* * *

_Most of the scars he had gotten that night had healed up, and he was thankful for that. Taking a deep breath he looked away from the mirror and to his feet unbuttoning his pants. Once he was fully naked he slipped into the warm bath water letting out a soft moan. After a minute of soaking in the bath there was a knock on the door._

_"Grimmjow? Do you mind if I come in?" Kisuke asked quietly._

_"No its fine come in come in."_

_As the door opens Grimmjow sinks into the tub pulling his knees up as his nose was above the water. There was a slight blush on his face seeing Kisuke in a tight black button up shirt and some loose white pants. Never before has he seen him in anything besides his usual long shirt and dress pants._

_"Y-You look nice." He spoke softly looking away._

_"I would say the same to you but that would be a bit awkward. I came here for a reason Grimmjow. I need to ask you something important."_

_"If this is about why I came here... Its because I can't take It alright! He keeps making me kill people and I can't take it! Why can't he give me simple jobs?! Give the older guys like Yami those kind of jobs!"_

_"I see." He let out a deep sigh as he fixes his hair in the mirror. "You killed someone tonight didn't you?"_

_"I... He made me! You remember last time I didn't do something he wanted!"_

_"I remember very well. But I need to know something. Was it a man or a woman? What was there name, and why did he want them dead?"_

_Taking a deep breath Grimmjow began letting out everything he knew._

_"It was a male, his name was Renji Abarai. I was told he was good friend with the Kuchiki family. Aizen wanted to prove a point that they're weak. But... Someone else was involved." His voice got quiet as he remember the orange haired boy._

_"Someone else?"_

_"A woman... I pulled my gun and thats when. Well thats how I got the bruise on my knee. He kicked me pretty hard, I think he was wearing steel toe boots. Well when I fell he pulled out a gun and shot some woman, she had a kid with her... He had bright orange hair. I told him it would be ok but, ughhh!"_

_"Orange... Grimmjow she was a friend of mine."_

_"She was? I'm sorry I couldn't stop him. Is her son ok? He has someone to care for him right?"_

_"Yes of course, his father and he had two little sister. Speaking of family, how old are you now?"_

_"Good... I'm fifteenth why?" He finally looked up at the male his cheeks still a bit red._

_"You have been doing this, you have been living this your whole life. I'm glad you gave it up." Kisuke began to walk to the door fixing his tie._

_"Yeah me too. Hey are you going out?"_

_"Yeah to the Kurosaki's home. That was her last name by the way, the woman Renji killed. They invited me over for dinner since they are mourning her death. I made some meat and rice for you it's in the fridge."_

_With that he left the room leaving Grimmjow to his thoughts. "Maybe its not so bad being kind of soft. I have time to grow up on my own now. If and I hope he doesn't find me." He thought to himself sinking down into the tub again._

_After an hour of soaking in the tub he got out throwing on some sweatpants that hung loosely from the side of his hips. Walking threw the large home for a bit he came to the front of the shop smiling. Finally he made it back to the kitchen and fixed himself the dinner Kisuke had left him. He just picked at his food and after a while Kisuke was home leaning against the wall watching him._

_"What are you doing?" Suddenly Grimmjow jumped hearing the male talk._

_"Um well. I was hungry at first but then.. I just couldn't stop thinking about if he finds me."_

_"You knew this before you left. If he find you I don't think he's going to show any mercy this time."_

_Grimmjow just nodded as he stood up. Putting his uneaten plate back in the fridge he sighs softly._

_"Please wake me in the morning." He slowly walked off and into his room. Shutting the door he sat down onto his bed running his hands threw his hair. Reaching over he grabbed his bag pulling his laptop from it. Quickly switching it on he sits back and began typing. He was soon looking threw the pictures on the screen. Several were of him and his friends, clicking on one a picture of him as a child with his lips on Nnoitra's nose popped up. He smiled softly clicking the next one, this picture Nnoitra was holding a child, crying Grimmjow to his chest. Closing his laptop he put it on the desk slowly laying back._

_"He was a total asshole... Why did I care so much?" He asked himself pulling the covers to his chest. Slowly his eyes closed as he drifted to sleep his mind now flowing with the dreams of his old friends._

* * *

_Grimmjow sat in the back garden blushing as Nnoitra sat in front of him._

_"So what do you want Grimm Kitty?"_

_"D-Don't call me that! I-I saw you with Starrk, I saw you in his bed! You two are lovers aren't you?! Your gay I knew it!" His voice booms out with anger._

_"Hmm? When was... Oh no I was waiting for him to get out of the bathroom. He lost our last video game so he owed me lunch is all. Aww is Grimm Kitty jealous?"_

_"No! Why would I ever be jealous?! You're ugly as hell and your freakishly tall!" The blush on his face was spreading reaching to his ears._

_"Come on you know you love it." He smirks standing up slowly as he walked over to the male._

_"G-Get away from me!" He pushed on the older males chest as his heart began to race his breathing coming in pants._

_"Calm down, I have no intentions on hurting you."_

_Nnoitra closed the gap between them as his lips touched the other males softly. Moving his hand up he placed it on the others cheek deepening the kiss. Slowly Grimmjow pulled back his face flushed with embarrassment._

_"W-What the fuck was that about!?"_

_"Shut up and meet me in my room in an hour. Don't wear anything you like it might rip." He laughed kissing the males cheek once before leaving. Grimmjow sat there stunned as he rubbed his cheek softly. Taking a deep breath he began to debate if he should go or not._

_Standing up slowly he walked back to his room as he played with his fingers. "We are friends, I don't see a reason for him to hurt me or anything. I guess I could go in for a bit. He probably just wants to play video games." Grimmjow thought to himself as he arrived at his room._

_After a quick shower and redressing he walked over to Nnoitra's room. Knocking softly he blushed as the tall male opened the door right away._

_"Hey Kitty. Come in come in." He moved from the doorway as Grimmjow walked in slowly looking around. Nnoitra had a large bed since he was of massive size. He had a flat screen across from his bed, a desk, and a door to what he thought lead to the bathroom, as well as one that lead to a closet._

_"So why did you want me here?" He sat down on the bed looking up at the male._

_"Do I always have to have a reason?" He sat next to him his hand moving on top of Grimmjow's._

_Grimmjow blushed wildly looking down a bit. "J-Just shut up." He couldn't think much anymore as his heart pounds in his chest as if it's trying to escape._

_"What ever you say Kitty cat." He leans over whispering into his ear. "Just relax I wont hurt you. Grimmjow if you don't understand by now... I can't explain it alright."_

_"I get it." He snickers softly. "Maybe I was a bit jealous when I thought you were with Starrk."_

_Nnoitra smiled as he pushed on Grimmjow's chest having him lay back. "I thought you were Ulquiorra at one point. Do you mind if I.."_

_He laid under the larger male smiling. Nodding his head Nnoitra slowly leans down looking him in the eye's for a quick moment. "They're not blue... Surprising." He smiled as he slowly leans forward his warm breath mixing with Grimmjow's as he's less than an inch away. Slowly he glides his hand up the males cheek and behind his ear his fingers touching the soft blue hair. Grimmjow just closed his eyes slowly waiting for the male to claim his lips. His heart began to thump in his chest as Nnoitra slowly closed the gap. Wrapping his arms around the larger males neck he gasps out into the kiss._

_He suddenly shot up panting heavily. "T-The fuck kind of dream was that! I never had thoughts about him like that!" Grimmjow reached over grabbing his water bottle drinking it all quickly. "D-Damn it like I'd ever kiss that freak!" Grimmjow lays back his heart rate settling back down. Curing back up he shut his eyes once more as he drifts back to sleep._

* * *

_**HEY!:**__ Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Haha enjoy Grimmjows dream? Aww wish it could finish? Well maybe it will next chapter, come back and find out!_

**/Updated with less spelling errors 7-13-2015**


	3. I Missed You Too

**Warning:** This story will contain Yaoi (Male X Male) sexual situations (and love :P), if you do not like it do not read it.

**RATED M:** For whenever the sexual situations come in, there's strong language, and other random stuff that could possibly be rated M.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the characters in the story. All ownership goes to the respected parties.

**Extra Stuff:** Read at your own risk… Since a lot of my stories are meh be prepared. I plan to see this out to the end!

* * *

_Chapter three: I Missed You Too_

Grimmjow groans as he felt something hitting his face. Sitting up slowly he rubbed his eyes to see Kisuke in front of him a smile on his face.

"Well good morning, or shall I say afternoon. I have been trying to wake you up all morning."

"Oh I'm sorry. I woke up in the middle of the night so I'm a bit tired."

"Hmm? Is there something wrong? A nightmare? Here I'll go make you something to eat. Meet me in the kitchen once you're dressed."

Without another word Kisuke left the room as Grimmjow slowly got up with a groan. Walking to the bathroom he blushed deeply as he noticed the front of his pants were soaked. "You're kidding me, I came from that dream really!?" Rolling his eyes he slowly took off his pants and boxers. His blush darkens as he noticed he was still hard. Walking to his door he opens it slightly.

"U-Um Kisuke how long until breakfast?"

"At least an hour, I can't get the stove running. I'll call when it's ready."

"Alright thanks." Grimmjow shut his door and walked over to the shower. After turning it on he waited for it to get warm before stepping under it. Moaning softly he let the water cascade over him running his hands over his chest. Once no spot was left untouched by the water he let his hand move lower and lower. Closing his eyes his hand slowly grip the base of his shaft. Giving a slight squeeze a moan quietly escapes his lips. Slowly he began to move his hand to the tip and back as he worked into a steady rhythm. Licking his lips he moved his other hand to his mouth licking and sucking on his index and middle finger softly.

He didn't notice what he was doing being to far gone in the pleasure. He only noticed when his index finger slowly pushed into his virgin hole. Gasping out his eyes shot open quickly. His knees began to shake as he picks up the pace jerking himself faster. "F-Fuck this feels r-really damn good!" He couldn't contain his moans biting his bottom lip. Slowly he adds a second finger as his head leans back. Bucking his hips his cum splattered onto the shower walls, his moan coming from deep in his throat his breath coming in pants. Pulling his fingers away and washing himself clean he finished his shower quickly.

Once out of the shower he dressed himself in a light green shirt and some black pants. Combing his hair to the side he took a deep breath before walking out into the kitchen. Once his eyes saw Kisuke he got a deep blush across his face.

"Grimmjow are you feeling alright, your face is red?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about something." Looking up at the male he put on a fake smile before sitting at the table where two plates lay.

"I made a more American breakfast, pancakes."

"Pancakes? Hmm alright did you buy syrup?"

"Of course I did. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yeah just thinking about something is all."

"Alright, if you need to talk to me you can." He smiled at the boy as he put a plate of pancakes and some syrup on the table. Sitting down across from Grimmjow as they both began to eat. After fifteen minutes of silence Grimmjow looked up as he picked at his food.

"So I can talk to you about anything right?" His eyes soften as his voice got quieter.

"Of course. There's something bothering you isn't there?"

Nodding Grimmjow mumbled softly. "I had a... Weird dream last night."

"How weird?"

"Well. Promise me you won't be mad and hear everything I have to say."

"I promise. So what is this about anyway?"

"W-Well. I had a dream, at first it was a bit normal it had Nnoitra and I hanging out in the garden at the mansion. But then it got weird, he kissed me. But I didn't seem to mind it. But then it got really weird he told me to meet him in his room. So I went there and then well we wound up making out. But then I woke up."

Kisuke's eyes widen, he didn't know how to process the information the male was giving him. Was he coming out to him? "Grimmjow are you trying to tell." Grimmjow quickly interrupts him.

"I don't know if I am. But... Can I tell you something personal?"

"Of course you can."

"I mean were both men... Um." He blushed wildly. "You masturbate right?"

"Hmm? Thats an odd question of course I do."

"W-Well this morning I um... I was doing it in the shower and I went a bit to far exploring myself. I want to know... Have you ever um, put a finger in yourself?" Grimmjow's face was now deep red as his blush was almost to his ears.

"Well I did once or twice when I was younger. I was curious about how it would feel."

"Well I tried it this morning. It didn't feel bad, actually it felt really really good." He coughed softly looking away. "A-And I woke up from my dream this morning and found out I came all over myself.."

"I see. So have you had anything else like this happen?"

"Well yeah once or twice. I had a few dreams about. Some friends of mine."

"Grimmjow its natural to explore yourself and be curious. I was like that a lot during your age. After a while I didn't really see the point on not liking both. I found its quiet fun receiving sometimes instead of just giving. Do you understand what I'm talking about?"

Grimmjows nods still embarrassed by the whole conversation. "Yeah but.. I never once thought of myself as gay, or bisexual. But I never found woman interesting either. I have caught myself starring when one of my friends were shirtless though."

"No matter what you like I will always be here to help. If you want I can go out for a bit while you experiment on this."

"W-What no!" He hid his face in his hands mumbling inaudible words, as Kisuke laughed softly.

"Come on don't hide, theres nothing to be ashamed about. I know your only fifteen but if you want I'll go out and buy you some lube, and maybe som-." Grimmjow slammed his fist softly into the table.

"S-SHUT UP!" He blushed deeply standing up. "J-Just shut up already... Jerk." He smiled putting his plate in the sink. "Thanks for brunch, since I can't go outside for a bit I'll be in my room."

Kisuke nods smirking still as Grimmjow walks off.

Once in his room the door shut and locked, he pulled out his laptop as he sat on his bed. "Saying all that stuff to him was so embarrassing!" He mumbled to himself as laying back. Opening his computer he smirks as a picture of Nnoitra holding a crying child Grimmjow was still up. Slowly closing it out he opens up the internet search bar.

Soon he was talking in a chat room to some stranger about his problem. Suddenly a private message pops up.

"Grimmjow... I know its you." His eyes widen as he quickly replied.

"Who is this! How the hell do you know my name!?"

"No one else in the whole word could type as shitty as you were. Aizen's pissed about your disappearance. He questioned everyone about it. We all got out asses kicked, but its worth it. Your free now."

"Wait.. I'm sorry I really am. He didn't kill anyone did he?"

"Yeah. Loly is dead. But she was useless anyway. So which one of us was your dream about. Oh by the way asshole, because of your disappearance I now have only one eye!"

"WHAT! LISTEN I'M SORRY!"

"Its fine kid, I look really fucking sexy like this. By the way if you haven't figured it out its Nnoitra."

"Yeah I guessed it by your foul language. He wont find out about this conversation will he?"

"Naw dude he left for the month. Went out of the country. But where ever your hiding you should still lay low Ulquiorra is snooping around looking for you. But hes leaving all of us alone. Oh so who was your dream about come on tell me everything."

"Well. It was... Its was you alright! We were in the garden and you kissed me! Then we went to your room and you were on top of me and we were making out!"

"Oh wow, that sounds nice. Mmm I could imagine you under me screaming my name."

"Stop it! My god shut up! Dude I'm only fifteen and you what, just turned eighteen, nineteen?"

"Seventeen. Come on its legal its only a two year difference. You know you want it Grimm Kitty."

"God shut up, are you alone? Can you video chat? I think we need to talk."

"Yeah yeah give me a minute."

Soon Grimmjow got an incoming video call on his laptop. Answering it he blushed when Nnoitra sat in front of the camera shirtless with an eye patch over his left eye.

"Damn my kitty looks so cute!" Nnoitra snickers a smirk on his face.

"S-Shut up and put a damn shirt on!"

"Aww why is it fueling your dreams?"

Grimmjow nods mumbling. "M-Maybe."

Nnoitra whispers into the mic softly. "Grimmjow. I need to see you. I miss you, please."

Pulling at his fingers he coughed softly. "W-What! Y-You have... Are you?.. But, don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Haha! No of course not! I told you that so no one would suspect of it. Aizen isn't fond of his employees having relationships. But yea, I am gay."

"But, how would we? I mean I have to admit I did enjoy the time we spent together but. But I don't really know if I'm gay."

"How about we find out then. I know very well where your hiding. Do you mind if I come over?"

"H-How do you know?!"

"The wall behind you is the same walls in the room I stayed in when I hid in his house, after a job. Do you mind?"

Grimmjow nods smiling. "Fine. Come over but tell no one else. I um... I kind of miss you too."

With out another word Grimmjow blushed wildly hanging up. Getting up quickly he walked out pulling on his shirt blushing in front of Kisuke. After explaining everything, Kisuke stood there stunned.

"Are you serious? After finally getting away you want to bring him here?!"

"L-Listen, I can't explain it but... Kisuke I miss him, he was the only one who took care of me there."

Sighing softy he nodded to the boys request. "Fine. But your not allowed outside still, and if anyone follows him here its your fault."

"T-They wont! He promised me. I trust him... He... He lost an eye for me."

"He lost an eye for you?"

"After I left Aizen questioned everyone. None of them would spill so he punished everyone. Even while Aizen warned him he didn't tell them where I was going. Aizen took out his eye and told him he would take the other out. But he kept denying he knew where I was."

"So, he let Aizen take his eye out to save you?"

Grimmjow nods and jumped as the bell in the shop rung. Kisuke pats his shoulder as he walked downstairs. Not even a minute later Nnoitra walked up with the same toothy grin like always.

"Hey Grimm Kitty miss me?" He opens his arms for a hug causing Grimmjow to blush.

"S-Shut up!" He playfully punched the taller males shoulder. "You made sure no one followed you right?"

"Yeah yeah calm down no one followed me. Now show me to your room." He smirks as Grimmjow took his hand leading him to the males bedroom. "Hmm maybe I didn't stay in this exact room. Kisuke has a room down the hall thats big enough for my size. Stay here OK?"

Walking off he came back leaning against the wall with a key. When he came back Grimmjow was bent over digging threw his bag. Slowly Nnoitra crept in and grabbed Grimmjow's ass smirking.

"Mmm nice bubble butt kityy."

Grimmjow screams jumping up quickly with a blush on his face. "F-Fucking stop!"

"Aww come on. I got the key to my room. Come on cutie." Grimmjow was still blushing as Nnoitra took his hand pulling him down the hall.

"I already put my bag in there. I asked him if I could stay a night or two since Ulquiorra thinks I'm on a job."

Grimmjow just nods as hes pulled into the large room. The room was bigger than the one he was in now plus the bathroom in it. The bed was at least as big as three of the ones he was sleeping on now. The desk was the same size as his and it had a flat screen on it. There was a small closet by the door and a large bathroom with a spa like tub.

"W-Wow this room is huge!"

"Well it has to be, I'm a pretty big man. Please make yourself comfortable I'm gonna get a shower."

"A-Alright, should I go then?"

"No dumb ass I told you to get comfy. I wont be long. Feel free to turn on the tv."

Nnoitra motions him off as he walked into the large bathroom. Shutting the door he left it a crack open hoping the male would peak. Slowly he began to take off his shirt revealing his muscular chest. Dropping his pants he wore nothing underneath. Pulling out a towel and turning on the shower he peaks out to see Grimmjow on his laptop once again.

Stepping into the shower with a moan Grimmjow looked up blushing deeply. He had been looking up on how to please a male. He found himself reading stories and posts online about how to give a blowjob, and the anatomy of a male. His curiosity got the best of him as he stood up walking slowly to the bathroom door. He slowly pushed the door open a bit more his face turning beat red at the sight of his friend naked.

There he stood a 7'0"1/2 tall male with water cascading down his body. His hair was behind his ears as his hands ran over his chest rubbing the soap onto himself. He couldn't look away, the sight of the male instantly went below his waist.

"See anything you like?" Nnoitra snickers looking over at the male.

His deep blush if possible grew darker. "I um well.. I'm sorry for peaking."

"Why do you think I left the door open? Come on you can join me if you like."

"N-No! I.. Just um please finish up." He quickly left the bathroom and sat back on the bed. Falling over he placed his face into the pillow and groans softly. "He set me up!" He thought to himself whining.

It was not to long after that Nnoitra left the bathroom in a pair of sweatpants. He saw Grimmjow with his face in the pillow and snickers sitting next to him.

"Grimm Kitty look at me."

"D-Don't call me that!" He mumbled into the pillow as he slowly turned to look at him blushing once more.

Slowly Nnoitra's hand rubbed the blue haired males cheek. "Grimmy, I risked everything coming to see you. Please at least let me hold you. It may have not been long, but I missed you so much."

Looking up Grimmjow began to wiggle in the bed getting closer to him. Soon he was against the male pulling him down onto the bed. With out words being spoken they knew how the other felt. Grimmjow's head was now against Nnoitra's chest, listening to the males heart beat. Neither of them wanted to move.

Nnoitra couldn't take it anymore. He slowly placed his finger onto the males chin, having him looking at each other.

"Grimmjow, close your eyes."

The male obeyed as his hand wrapped around Nnoitra's. Slowly he leans down capturing Grimmjow's lips with his own. His heart stopped, the wind escaped his lungs as he let out a soft moan. He didn't want it to end, so he pulled the larger male slowly on top of him. As the kiss broke his eyes sparkled looking up at the male. Nnoitra was the first one to speak.

"Grimmjow. Do you mind?"

"N-Not at all. Just... If I say stop please, stop."

Nodding Nnoitra just gave off his toothy grin. "Of course, I told you I have no intentions of hurting you."

Grimmjow's blush came back once again. Wiggling around he caused a soft moan to escape the taller males lips as his legs slid against him.

"D-Damn it Grimmjow calm down. Or I'll force you to stay still." This just made Grimmjow wiggle around more, embarrassed. Getting fed up Nnoitra reached over into his bag pulling out a pair of handcuffs. Grimmjow suddenly stilled as his hands were cuffed to the headboard above him.

"H-Hey let me go!"

"God your so annoying. Shut up and relax alright."

"S-Seriously let me go!"

Leaning down he licks around the males ear. "You don't really mean that do you? I mean look at this." He reached down grabbing the blue haired males erection. "It jumped to life when I put the handcuffs on."

Moaning softly Grimmjow arched his back grinding into his hand. "P-Please... M-More." He mumbled softly as the taller male leans down to kiss his neck.

"With pleasure." He snickers and pulled away Grimmjow's shirt. Kissing down his chest he stops to lick and suck on both of his nipples. This caused moans and gasps to come from the blue haired male. Not stopping with just that he leans down to unbutton the males pants, letting his erection spring free.

"Mmm your a nice size my kitty." Grimmjow blushed wildly gasping in pleasure as Nnoitra leans over licking pre-cum from the head.

"A-Ahh! N-Nii-Nii more. P-Please more."

"No more words. Be quiet for now my kitty."

With that he leans up kissing the male deeply. He dropped the towel around his waist and leans up so his new lover could see him. Grimmjow's face went beat red, his eyes widen as he saw the males large member.

"T-Thats huge! I-It'll never fit!" He began to squirm again as Nnoitra put a hand on his chest. "Shh kitty. It'll be fine. Relax." His words seemed like silk as Grimmjow shivers nodding.

Reaching over Nnoitra pulled out a pack of condoms and some warming lubricant. Grimmjow was still nervous but had stopped squirming, he knew the male wouldn't hurt him. Another gasp escaped his lips as the male went back to kissing and sucking on his neck.

His next gasp turned into a soft moan as Nnoitra had put some warming gel onto his finger as it slips into Grimmjow. Once past the tight ring of muscle he moans softly trying to grind onto Nnoitra's finger.

"Y-Your f-fingers are bigger t-than a-anything I've had before! S-Slow down please."

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't think about it." A small blush came across Nnoitra's cheeks as he smiled.

After a while Grimmjow was arching his back to get more of his new lovers fingers into him. The taller male had three fingers deep into him softly hitting his sweet spot.

"I-I'm gonna... I-I'm gonna cum!" His cries were bliss to Nnoitra. Leaning down took the males erection into his mouth sucking softly.

"N-No stop! N-Nnoitra! F-Fuck!" He arched his back his toes curling. His breath came in pants as he reached his climax. Suddenly his orgasm explodes into the older males mouth. Once he calmed down Nnoitra leans up swallowing it.

"Mmm I never knew my kitty was keeping such yummy cum from me."

"S-Shut up!... C-Can you take there handcuffs off?"

"Hmm? Oh of course." Taking the handcuffs off he rubbed his lovers wrists. "Sorry."

"Its fine." He wrapped his arms around the taller males neck kissing him deeply.

"You know, this is the only condom brand I found that fits me."

"S-Shut up! Its cause you're huge!"

Snickering Nnoitra licks over his lovers lips, reaching up to grab a condom.

"Alright relax now. It's gonna hurt but trust me it'll get better."

Grimmjow just nods, spreading his legs wider. Nnoitra reached over grabbing the lube as well. Slipping the condom onto his large member he sighs softly, smiling up at his lover. Quickly applying the lube he took one of Grimmjow's hands.

"We made a promise to protect each other when you were six, and I was eight. I still plan on keeping it." He leans down kissing the male deeply as he pushed the head inside of his lovers tight cavern. Grimmjow's scream was muffled by the kiss as he began to pant.

"I-It hurt! S-Stop it hurts!"

"I know I know. Calm down. It's gonna be fine!" He kissed the male once more before sliding in inch after inch, until he was buried as deep as he could go.

Grimmjow was clinging to his lover his nails digging into his back forming crescent moons. Soft moans now replaced screams as he tightens up. "I-It's OK... Y-You can move now."

"Are you nn s-sure? Your really tight."

"M-More please!" He blushed deeply relaxing slowly as Nnoitra began thrusting softly.

Their lips met in a passionate, deep kiss. His moans coming out loud each time his lover hit his sweet spot. Turning his head to the side Nnoitra took it as an invitation as he leans up kissing and sucking on his lovers neck. After leaving a nice sized hickey he pulled his member out until the head, then thrusts back in.

Grimmjow's screams echo the room as he began to shake. "A-Ah f-fuck! J-Just like that!"

"Mmm fuck baby you like that?" He slammed into his sweet spot harder than the last time. Leaning up he bit the top of his lovers ear softly.

"A-Ah! N-Nini harder!" The headboard hit the wall with a loud THUD! As the blue haired's lover grabbed his hips slamming in with one long thrust.

"O-Oh god! Y-Yes! I-I'm I'm gonna cum!" Grimmjow screams out, and with one last thrust from his lover they both came. There moans and pants filling the now hot room. Slowly Nnoitra pulled out taking the full condom off of himself. Tieing the tip of it he threw it away then lays back down.

"F-Fuck Grimmjow that was wonderful! And you were a virgin?"

The last comment caused Grimmjow to blush deeply. "Y-Yeah so?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm tired now." With that he kissed Grimmjow's forehead.

"I love my kitty."

"I... I love you too Nnoitra." Laying back he cuddled to the larger males chest.

"Goodnight kitty." Closing his eyes he smiled as Grimmjow had already fallen asleep.

* * *

**NOTE!:** Sorry for the wait on the chapter. My wrist if messed up right now. I'm sorry that its a bit bad I was trying to get it out for you guys. Haha so many views thank you! Grimmjow is going to be soft since he is only a teenager but I have a plan for sexy bad ass Grimmjow later in the story! Please follow and read the upcoming chapter!

**/Updated with less spelling errors 7-13-2015**


	4. I Should Have Never Trusted You

**/Sorry about the late update, I haven't been feeling well lately. Oh and I got a new idea for a fanfic. It's a IchigoXAizen one, might write it.**

**Warning:** This story will contain Yaoi (Male X Male) sexual situations (and love :P), if you do not like it do not read it.

**RATED M:** For whenever the sexual situations come in, there's strong language, and other random stuff that could possibly be rated M.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the characters in the story. All ownership goes to the respected parties.

**Extra Stuff:** Read at your own risk… Since a lot of my stories are meh be prepared. I plan to see this out to the end!

* * *

_Chapter four: I Should Have Never Trusted You_

Kisuke had heard it all, every moans, every screams, each loud beg for more. He was standing in the kitchen his cup of tea shattered across the floor. Holding himself up on the counter he just shook his head. He had heard each time the headboard hit the wall, and the last words the boys said before they passed out. Why did he even let the tall male in, Grimmjow was his! Wait what? No no no, he couldn't... Did he? He just shook his head and sighs going to get the broom.

After sweeping up the mess he made Kisuke walked into his bedroom and groans. He couldn't be thinking about Grimmjow like that. Looking up at his ceiling he groans, "_Grimmjow's only fifteen hes still a kid._" He couldn't help himself, after all the moans and screams he couldn't **NOT** imagine what Grimmjow would look under him. Pleasure being seen across his face, sweat making his cute blue spikes cling to his face. Wait... Did he say cute? No, no he defiantly didn't say cute.

He was getting fed up with his inner thoughts. He certainly didn't think the blue haired male was cute, he couldn't. Closing his eyes he drifted into a deep sleep.

The next morning Kisuke was cooking breakfast for the three of them, that's when he heard it. The reason he had woken up with a hard on with cum on his stomach. The reason his dreams were full of a certain blue haired male.

The headboard was hitting the wall once more as Grimmjow's screams could be heard as he begs for more. Nnoitra's grunts could be heard as well as the bed creaking. On the other side of the wall Grimmjow's hands were above his headboard, his ass out to his new lover. Nnoitra had his hand on his lovers waist as he thrusts in and out of the males tight hole. His other hand was pulling at the beautiful blue hair causing another moan from the younger male. With one last thrust the both let out a loud moan cumming in unison.

Once the two showered and dressed they came into the kitchen to a silent Kisuke who was putting leftovers from last nights dinner on the table, having burnt breakfast. Looking down at the so called breakfast Grimmjow rubbed the back of his head.

"Kisuke this isn't breakfast, its meat and rice."

"Yeah well you two decided not to eat last night so enjoy." He seemed snappy as he just walked out of the kitchen.

"The fucks his problem Grimm!?"

"Like I know, what ever lets just eat it."

While they scarfed down their food Kisuke walked downstairs shaking his head. "_Why am I like this? I couldn't possibly have feelings for him._" Taking a deep breath he went to clean his shop before opening. "_Hmm, maybe I should change up this place a bit, turn it into a bar or something._" Smirking at his new thoughts he pulled out some paper and a pen, writing down a reminder to think it over.

Letting his thoughts roam all day he couldn't even face the two during dinner having them order some ramen from a shop down the road. Laying in his bed he let out a loud groan hearing the two starting their sixth round today. Picking up bottle of sleeping pills he took a few before laying down and closing his eyes.

* * *

Due to taking about six sleeping pills instead of the usual two to three he fell asleep instantly and sleep the whole day after that. The two males had noticed his absence that day.

When Kisuke woke up he groans looking at the date "_I SLEPT THROUGH A WHOLE DAY!_" He took a deep breath and sighs. Taking a shower and dressing he walked downstairs not bothering to pay the other two any attention.

* * *

During the middle of the day Kisuke didn't have but one person visit his shop. Deciding to close the shop for the day he walked to the door locking it up. Thats when it happened, Grimmjow's loud cry of pain. Running upstairs his eyes widen to the sight in the kitchen. Grimmjow was on his back on the floor a gun held in front of his face by none other than his so called lover Nnoitra.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! PUT THAT GUN DOWN!" Kisuke screams as he took a step back as Nnoitra pulled another gun facing it at him. A shocked Grimmjow tried to stand but stopped as Nnoitra put his finger on the trigger.

"Now both of you stay still and all of this will be over soon." He snickers pulling the gun from Kisukes face as he pulled out his phone, his gun still in his hand.

"Hey... Yeah... He's at Kisuke's... Yeah I got them at gunpoint... JUST HURRY THE FUCK UP MAN!" With that he hung up putting the gun back at Kisuke's face.

"N-Nnoitra... I-I thought you loved me!" Grimmjow was now breathing heavy as felt betrayed, hurt, broken. Tears threatened to pour from his eyes so he shut them tightly. "I can't believe you did this to me! I thought we were friends! No I thought we were lovers! Were the past three and a half days nothing to you!?"

"Exactly my poor little kitty. You meant exactly nothing to me, and no one does. You were nothing but a good fuck, and not even that. As long as I get payed for this by Aizen then everything is going as perfectly as I planned it." He snickers pushing the gun against his forehead as he kneels down. "You do remember what happens if you run away from us don't you?"

Grimmjow's eyes widen. Shaking his head quickly which made Nnoitra laugh and stand back up. After a few minutes he got a text message from Ulquoirra reading "_Bring them outside._" Doing as the message said he brought both men outside the guns against the back of there heads. Once outside there they stood blocking both sides. Gin, Aizen, Tosen, and Ulquiorra on the right side. Starrk, Harribel, and Baraggan on the left.

Seeing the almost crying Grimmjow surprised Starrk. Even though he was forced to come down here to make sure Grimmjow didn't escape he wouldn't let Nnoitra hurt him. He felt betrayed, Nnoitra was suppose to be part of their group, yet he turned against Grimmjow.

Everyone had there hand on their sword, or gun, or any weapon they carried ready to strike if necessary. Snickering Nnoitra pushed the two men forward the guns to their heads.

"My lord... I brought him back and have the man who saved him."

"Ahh good job Nnoitra." Aizen's face never changed from his dull emotionless expression. Gin on the other hand was different. He had his big smirk, which seemed bigger than usual on as he clapped his hands.

"Oh Niinoi you did 'o well!" He clapped walking forward to grab Grimmjow's chin. Suddenly he got serious. "I'm going to have so much fun torturing you."

"_Shit, how are we going to get out of this? Grimmjow just had his heart broken, it looks as if he's trying so hard not to cry. I can't let them take him back, and if they do they would just kill me... I have to do it. I don't have a choice anymore._" Suddenly Kisuke spoke after discussing with himself on what to do. "Excuse me everyone, if I may speak up."

Suddenly all eyes were on him. Gin took a step back and nods as he walked back to Aizen ready to draw his weapon if necessary. "I would just like to say some quick words before you do as you wish with us. First off, Grimmjow it wasn't worth it. Think about it did you ever really love him?"

Everyone's eyes widen. Somehow they all knew exactly what he was talking about. Grimmjow just nods and flashed a small smile to his friend. "Lets get back to what I was saying. Next... I would like to say we aren't going with you. Aizen you knew better than to send your men down here." Quickly after saying that he taps his cane onto the ground.

The cane unraveled to show a shining sword. Turning around quickly before anyone can notice he kicked the gun from Nnoitra's hand and grabbed the other one. Handing it to Grimmjow he smirks. "Try not to shoot me." They both smirk standing back to back as Aizen and his followers close in. Quickly Kisuke blocked Tosen's sword from touching Grimmjow.

"You don't honestly think I would let you strike him down do you?" Swinging his sword he hit Tosen's arm before he was able to jump back. Suddenly Aizen holds up his hand.

"Were going back... But don't go far Kisuke... We will be back." With that they all walked over to a limo before Aizen, Gin, Tosen, and Ulquiorra got in. Everyone else got in there own vehicles.

Once they had all left Kisuke pulled Grimmjow inside quickly. The whole time Grimmjow hadn't said a word, he was still to upset of Nnoitra. Walking into the blue haired males room Kisuke began to pack up with him.

"W-Where are we going?" Grimmjow looked up from his dresser.

"A friend of mine. I told him in case anything goes wrong with your boy, that to be ready for us. More likely be ready for you."

Grimmjow got up shocked. "W-What!? Your not coming, hes going to kill you?!" Kisuke stood up as well putting his hand on the blue haired males shoulder.

"He's not after me. He knows better that to come at me alone. Besides, my friend will protect you. He's good with a sword like I am." Grimmjow just nods taking a deep breath.

Once they finished packing up Grimmjow's things they walked out to a van on the side of Kisuke's shop. After about forty-five minutes of driving due to traffic the two pull up to a four story elegant white home. In the front was a large flower bed on one side, on the other side was bushes cut in the shape of random items and animals.

Parking in the long driveway Kisuke got out grabbing Grimmjow's bag from the back of the van. As the two walk up to the large door a male ran out to Kisuke hugging him tightly. Coughing Kisuke pulled back and out of the males tight grip.

"G-Grimmjow this is Yumichika... Yumic-." He was quickly interrupted as Yumichika jumped behind him shaking the blue haired males hand smiling. He couldn't resist the way blue hair made the male look perfect in his eyes. He was the utter essence of beauty.

"Yumichika at your service... Grimmjow" Grimmjow stared at the male a bit amused by how he looked. But at the same time he liked it, it made the boy look a bit girly. But it suit him in his eyes, and the way he said his name. Don't even get him started on that.

Kisuke snickers, the only time he had ever seen his friend like this was around, well no one. Patting his shoulder he gave Grimmjow his bag. "It might be a while before you see me again. I don't want to put you in danger by showing up to let them know you're here. I should go before they find my car."

Grimmjow hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you... Thank you for everything really."

He hugged back smiling. "Anytime. I might change my shop into a bar while you're gone."

"What really? Psh you have no decoration skills."

"What! I do to!" Pouting a bit he waved smiling as he walked over to his car. "Just get along you two. No fights or ill come here and kick both your asses!" With that threat he left waving with a small frown on his face.

"_They'll be fine Kisuke... Yumichika will protect him. He's strong enough._" Kisuke shook off the thought while driving home. Little did he know Ulquiorra hadn't gotten in the limo with Aizen, he was following him the whole time.

* * *

**So sorry for the late chapter, and how small it is. I wanted****to get something up before you guys got upset over me not updating. :P Almost 700 views super happy! Well I will post soon and it'll be longer I promise! Oh one question, was it OK that I added Yumichika?**

**/Updated with less spelling errors 7-13-2015**


	5. The Life I Used To Have

**/Sorry for the last chapter, I just wanted to get something posted.**

**Psh you bet your ass this chapter has love in it! Haha sorry.**

**WARNING:** This story will (eventually) contain Yaoi (Male X Male) sexual situations, if you do not like it do not read it.

**RATED M**: For eventual sexual situation, strong language, and other crap.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do _**NOT**_ own Bleach or any of the characters.

**Extra Stuff:** This is kind of an AU (Alternate universe)

* * *

_Chapter five: The Life I Used To Have_

It had been one week since Grimmjow had moved in with Yumichika, he had met the as he liked to call it "staff". Yumichika on the other hand called them his family, or servants. Over the week Grimmjow had noticed the male was more flamboyant that he thought. Most of the time if Grimmjow looked at him from the back he would think a woman was in front of him. He would catch the male in a dress, or a skirt, and sometimes putting on make up.

Each time Grimmjow caught the male doing something of girlie nature, the other male would run off embarrassed. This morning was no different.

_Grimmjow was walking to his usual breakfast downstairs that the maid makes for him. He noticed the other males bedroom door was open so he peaked in wanting to ask if he was coming to breakfast as well. Standing in front of the doorway he blushed deeply as he saw the male naked and bent over, slipping on a bright blue thong. Yumichika saw him as he looked into the mirror, spinning around he squeals running to the door. Shoving Grimmjow out of his room he slams the door locking it._

Not a word was spoken but the sight went straight to Grimmjow's pants. Trying his best to ignore it he went to the kitchen for his breakfast... While he was washing his hand in the sink he turned around blushing, there stood Yumichika. The flamboyant male wore tight black skinny jeans and a bright blue half shirt that cut right above his belly button.

"H-Hey." He mumbled as he played with his fingers, still embarrassed.

"Yo, you feeling OK?" Grimmjow asked, acting if nothing happened. Nodding the male walked over to grab his breakfast.

"Are you enjoying your stay?" He mumbled out with eggs stuffed into his mouth.

Smiling Grimmjow shook his head. "Very much, but I need to talk to you." The comment shocked him, he thought the male would just play it off like he saw nothing. But no, and he didn't really want to talk about this with him.

"Uh yea... About what?"

"Don't play dumb, you know exactly what we need to talk about. Ever since I moved in with you, you have wore nothing but bright blue an.-"

"Grimmjow it's not what you think! I just, I like the color OK?" Shaking his head he sighs softly.

"Yeah what ever. Just... This morning, a blue thong seriously?"

"S-Shut up!" His slowly appearing blush made his face as red as a tomato now. Grimmjow just shook his head and walked to the door.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town Ulquiorra was slowly walking into Aizen's office. After a quick bow he stood up, his face emotionless as usual.

"I believe you have good news for me?"

"Yes sir... Grimmjow moved from the Urahara shop as you thought. He is staying at a male named Yumichika's home."

Aizen nods and stood up walking to the door. Slowly he locked it and turned to the male once more. "Good work, I believe we have much to talk about."

"Hmm? Yes we do." He nods and walked to the guest chairs across from the older males desk. Sitting down he pulled out a folder from his jacket. "I have looked up the male, he's a very wealthy and is almost as powerful as you sir."

"Impossible!" Aizen slams his hands onto the desk in front of the males. Still no reaction was shown. "No one can be as powerful as I am! I spent years building this company and no one can even compare to me!"

"Of course sir." He held out a paper as the older male snatches it from him. "This paper contains everything you need to know about how he got to where he is today. It seems he inherited all his wealth, but his power came because of connections with his friends."

"What do you mean connections with his friends?"

"Well, it seems Kisuke Urahara knows him from the Soul Society. They were-."

"SOUL SOCIETY!" His rage couldn't get any higher as he crumpled the paper in his hand. "I thought I ordered a hit out on them years ago!"

"You did sir, but there is so many of them we can't take out each one, and they keep getting new members. But... We still have one of theirs on our side."

Aizen snickers at the last comment his scowl turning into a smirk. "Of course we do, and I intend to use him as much as I can."

"Of course you do sir." Ulquiorra stood up pushing the folder to the male. "I shall go finish the research for you."

"Good, I need it before the end of today. If we are going to begin on getting our little troublemaker back." With that the younger male left the room, heading back to his room to finish the work he had begun.

* * *

Back at Yumichikia's.

Grimmjow groans out sitting in the backyard garden. _Why? Why did Kisuke have to put me with him? He may be cute and all but... No no hes not cute. I ughhh. I just want to go back to Kisuke! God damn it why do I miss him so much?!_ Slouching down in the chair he whines softly. Suddenly he felt something against his leg, looking down his eyes widen. "Yoru?" He picked up the small cat smiling. "Hey did you hide in my bag or something? Your suppose to be back with Kisuke."

"But he is with me Grimmjow." Suddenly Grimmjow shot up turning to face the male.

"Kisuke!" He ran to him Yoru still in his arm as he gave the male a hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you said I wouldn't see you for months!?"

"Yeah well..." He looked away rubbing the back of his head. "I had a feeling I should come visit."

"Good. I needed to talk to you anyway." He walked the male back to the chairs holding the small cat close to him. After explaining everything about what was happening to him with the other male Kisuke got furious. Telling Grimmjow to stay outside he walked in and up to Yumichikia's study. Barging in he had his fist clenched.

"Oh Kisuke how nice to s-."

"Don't give me that! What is up with you trying to seduce Grimmjow!?" Kisuke lost his usually calm attitude.

"Hmm so he told you? Shame really. I was so close to getting him."

"GETTING HIM!" He walked to the male grabbing the front of his shirt. "Listen here! Hes mine and mine alone! He's not some toy for you to play with!" _No what am I saying, Grimmjow would never love someone like me. Shut up! Shut up stop talking!_ But he couldn't the words just kept slipping from his lips.

"Tsk-tsk Kisuke. It's a shame for you to get this worked up over some toy of yours." Grimmjow had overheard it all. _Kisuke... Likes me? So its not one sided!_ Grimmjow snickers softly peaking in.

"He's not a toy! I told you a thousand times I love him! I don't know why, and I know he would never love someone as old as me but I do!"

"Haha thats really disappointing Kisuke, you fell in love with nothing but a toy. He didn't even think of your feelings when he threw away his virginity to that boy."

"That doesn't matter! I don't care if he has had sex a million times! Thats not at all why I love him!"

Yumichika shook his head laughing softly. "Once again, your not suppose to fall in love with toys." This time when he said that word it echoed it in his head. Toy... No... He called the male he loved a toy. He wouldn't, no he couldn't allow that. Something snapped in him and suddenly he pulled his fist back punching the male hard.

Grimmjow stood there shocked as Yumichika slams into the wall his nose bent a way it never should. Blood dripping from not only his nose, but his busted lip as well. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM A TOY!" Kisuke yelled out furiously.

The bleeding male chuckled as he looked up at him. "He's nothing but something to be played with... A to-." Kisuke didn't even listen to him finish the word. Not before drawing his fist back once more punching the male hard in the face. This time he had bitten his tongue adding another thing to the list of what's bleeding.

"Say it again I dare you!" He draw his fist back once more before Grimmjow grabbed it softly.

"Thats enough Kisuke... You got your point threw." Kisuke looked over quickly to a smiling Grimmjow. "I'll go pack my things." He ran off smiling as he held the kitten still.

"Your lucky he stopped me." He watched the male leave then turned back to Yumichika. Kneeling down he glared. "If they come asking, he still lives here got it?" The male just nods unable to speak.

Once Grimmjow finished packing up his things he walked to Kisuke's van a smile still on his face. "You think they will know I moved back to your place?"

"No... Ulquiorra went back to Aizen's. I don't believe he has anyone else following you now."

"Yeah but, I thought you were going to wait a month just in case."

"I wanted to but... I couldn't, the thought of them getting you back or you getting hurt again it... It..."

"Broke your heart? Hurt you? Made you want to vomit? Tell me if I'm getting close."

"All three actually... Grimmjow I..."

"Kisuke.. Shut up." The older male looked at him a bit shocked. But as he did Grimmjow immediately kissed him. Both males now blushing Grimmjow pulled back first. "I know your older than me. But it's not like you're super old or anything. Yeah I heard everything you said... And I feel that way too."

Kisuke was shocked, utterly shocked. Feeling his lips he blushed deeper. "G... Grimmjow." He just shook his head and began driving down the road. "Your and idiot sometimes." He snickers.

"Am not!" He blushed smiling. "Your a jerk, you know that?" He snickers laying his seat back.

* * *

A few weeks had passed by since that day. Grimmjow was once again living with Kisuke Urahara. Aizen and his men had no idea the male had been moved back, and we're still planning to take him from Yumichika. Many things had changed since that day, Grimmjow and Kisuke had begun to share a room. The two had grown closer and finally admitted their feelings aloud to each other. The shop was being renovated into a bar, slowly at that.

* * *

It was a hot Saturday morning as the two men lay in the large bed they shared together. Grimmjow of course was the first one up groaning and bitching to himself about the heat. Looking around he couldn't find his clothing anywhere.

"Where the fuck did he throw them?!" He groans out as he found his boxers thrown over the night lamp. Smiling softly he snickers, he really did love when the older male couldn't wait for him. Reaching over Kisuke to grab them he blushed gasping as he felt the male's morning wood against him. "D-Damn it do you ever calm down?" He grabbed his boxers and leaned over giving the males cheek a soft kiss.

Before Grimmjow could stand up he was pulled back down onto the bed. "Where do you think your going? Its a Saturday morning, a shower can wait."

He groans softly. "Come on haven't you had enough?"

"You know I can never get enough with you. " He leaned over giving the blue haired males neck a soft kiss. "Mmm you smell so wonderful."

Grimmjow gave off a soft moan blushing. "I-I smell like sex and sweat!"

"Your point? I just like the way you smell." He pulled the male back down nibbling on his ear.

"Nnn K-Kisuke stop we need a shower." He softly pushed the male away and took his hand. "You can join me on this one."

The words excited Kisuke, it meant he got to see his lover not only naked but with water dripping down his body. Getting up he walked over to the blue haired male and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Go start the water. I have to go get some shampoo from the closet." He kissed the males neck once more before walking out.

"Psh what ever." Grimmjow snickers as he walked into the large bathroom. Bending over to start the shower he squealed out as Kisuke tip toed in and left a red hand print on his lovers ass.

"Haha thats what you get for having such a pale ass." Kneeling down he gave it a quick kiss before standing back up. "Shower ready?"

"Hmph, yeah. " He pouts softly stepping under the water as he let out a soft moan. Kisuke stepped under the water as well pulling his lover close.

"Come on Grimmy don't be mad, I was just playing around."

Grimmjow leans back into the hold smiling. "I'm not mad idiot. It just hurt."

"I kissed it didn't I? Come on I'm sorry." He grabbed a small towel and put some soap on it. Snickering he began to wash his lovers ass.

"K-Kisuke stop!" He tried to push him away a blush painted on his face. "D-Damn it stop its embarrassing!"

He just snickers and put his hands in the air. "Fine fine, Mr. Crabby pants."

"Am not! I wouldn't be crabby if you didn't keep me up all night!"

"Meee?!" He shook his head grabbing the bar of soap. "Your the one who begged me for it. Come on Grimmjow, I wont make you help clean up the shop how about that?"

"Maybe... Maybe you could cook me a nice dinner tonight?" He gave off a small pout looking up at his lover.

Kisuke just snickers and nods. "Alright. I'll cook you something special tonight. Are we good again?"

"Of course dumb ass!" He hugged the male tightly.

After they finished their shower and dressed Grimmjow sat at the small kitchen table writing down something on paper. Kisuke came up behind him slowly and leans over him. "Hey blueberry what are you doing?"

He groans out looking up at him. "I told you never to call me that, and for your information I'm working on how much money this renovation is going to cost. You're putting a lot of money into this Kisuke."

"I know, but think of how much the bar will make us." He wrapped his arms around his lovers chest. "I could take you away maybe to America. Away from here and Aizen, how about that?"

"A-America? Kisuke are you serious?! You'd do that for me?" He got up and hugged the male tightly. "I really love you, you know that right?"

His fingers ran through the messy blue locks he had fallen in love with. "Of course I know that, and I love you too. I always will, I promise."

* * *

Suddenly Grimmjow shot up from his bed panting. "_Fuck it seemed so real._" Running his hand threw his long blue hair he groans slowly laying back. "_Why him, why now?!_" Pulling the blanket over himself he left his hand rub over the small shaved spot on the left side of his head. "_I guess I really can't run away from it all. But why him?... Maybe... Maybe because after all that it all went downhill._" Closing his eyes he began to remember everything that happened so many years years ago.

_During the renovation the two began to fight a lot more on the most random of things. They would fight over which toothpaste to buy, what to have for dinner, and even over how many buttons to keep open on a shirt. Luckily Aizen had given up on trying to get Grimmjow back, for now. The two had broken up soon after that, and Grimmjow had even gotten his own apartment. The two hadn't talked again until Grimmjow had become 18 when he had gotten arrested... Again._

Kisuke bailed him out, once again. After that the two had begun to talk every-so-often when one needed something from another. Grimmjow had by that time bought his own home on what most called the shit side of town. Gunshots were common in his neighborhood, and you never went outside at night unless it was life or death. He hated it here, but it was the one place Aizen and his men would never look.

Throwing his pillow across the room he pulled another one under his head taking a deep breath. "_He's just a fucking joke!_" Listen to a car alarm go off he groans loudly. "I'LL NEVER GET ANY SLEEP AROUND HERE!" He screams out pulling the blanket over his head before trying to sleep one more.

* * *

**Haha everything until now was just a dream? Damn right! Meh I was rushing on this chapter I hope its OK.**

**/Updated with less spelling errors 7-13-2015**


	6. The Flawless Strawberry

**WARNING:** This story will (eventually) contain Yaoi (Male X Male) sexual situations, if you do not like it do not read it.

**RATED M**: For eventual sexual situation, strong language, and other crap.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do _**NOT**_ own Bleach or any of the characters.

**Extra Stuff:** This is kind of an AU (Alternate universe)

* * *

_Chapter six: The Flawless Strawberry_

It was 2:38 A.M. And the car alarm was still going off. Throwing another pillow across the room Grimmjow decided he would go work on his car instead of trying to sleep. Getting up he walked over to his dresser throwing on an old ripped up shirt and some lose, old, worn jeans.

Walking downstairs he grabbed a piece of bread shoving it into his mouth. Walking around the house until he got to his garage door he pushed it open, groaning when he forgot about all the scrap metal still on the floor. Kicking some pieces around he groans once more hearing his phone go off. Looking at the name he sighs putting it to his ear.

"Who the hell is this?" He groans out loudly enough for the women on the other end to hear.

"Oh Grimm don't you remember me?" She let out a soft giggle.

"Listen here little girl who the fuck is this, its almost three in the fucking morning?!"

You could almost hear the girls pout as she spoke. "Grimm calm down, its Orihime, you know from the bar? I miss you!"

He almost choked on the rest of his bread coughing out hard. He hadn't spoken to his stalker in a long time, he figured she just moved to someone else finally. "The fuck do you want?"

"Weeeeeeell I was just thinking about you, and I know you don't sleep much. So I decided to call to ask if we could hang out."

Grimmjow began to laugh hysterically as the girl spoke. "Are you serious!? Listen girl I told you thousand... No millions of times I'M GAY! I like dick, I like ass, pussy disgusts me! Are you listening woman?! I like to suck dick! So for the millionth and one time, GO STALK SOMEONE ELSE!" He knew with her small brain she probably wasn't even listening to half of it, which just pissed him off even more.

"B-But... I have an ass too!"

"OH MY GOD WOMAN! I like boys asses! My god just shut up and fuck off!" He didn't wait for her next words, he hung up slamming his phone down.

Over the next hour he had gotten over one thousand texts from her most ranging from _"But Grimmjow! We had such a connection!"_ Others were, _"Baby come on, I went threw all this trouble to track you down too!"_ He had no idea how the woman had even gotten his number, since there conversation at the bar was short and well, wet.

The woman had come up to him and started flirting putting her hands on his muscular chest. Each time Grimmjow would push her away she would try and show off her large breasts to him. He had kept telling her he wasn't interested and was into guys, since it was a gay bar. Well technicality it wasn't a gay bar, just most people who showed up there were gay men. Was she really that desperate she needed to try and turn guys straight for her?

He really didn't care, after about an hour of trying to ignore her flirting he had it. Grimmjow had finally lost it when she tried to grab his large member threw his pants. He had turned from his bar stool and threw his drink at her, cup and all. After that he had walked out, he hadn't even told her his name. So how did she know it? How did she have his number? As his phone rang he got up now completely pissed off because of his thoughts. Picking it up without looking at the name he yelled out.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!?" He had suddenly froze hearing a male speak back to him. Not just any male, he knew that could only be one person.

"Tsk-tsk, is that any way to treat me after not answering my calls?"

"K-Kisuke! Listen I'm sorry, that stalker girl keeps messing with me. Ahh so is something wrong? You usually don't call at. What is it four in the morning?"

"Four nineteen to be exact. I know you have sleeping problems, and I was awake anyway." The male gave off a soft sigh before beginning to talk again. "And I need your help. I need you to come over please... Its urgent."

Grimmjow could hear the worry and pain in the males voice. Nodding as he replied. "Yeah, I understand. I just have to get on clean clothing I'll be over in a bit. First, please tell me you're not dying. We may have had our problems in the past but your still my closest friend."

Kisuke gave off a small chuckle. "No no I'm not dying. But it's really necessary you come over soon. Please hurry." With that he hung up leaving a worried and confused Grimmjow to run upstairs and change.

After changing the male grabbed his keys to his favorite bright blue motorcycle he had made himself. Custom with a sexy blue panther painted on. He loved the bike more than anything he had ever possessed. Taking a long ride to Kisuke's he rushed into the closed bar, still having a key from when they used to be together. Walking upstairs he looked around and found Kisuke sitting in the kitchen alone.

"Kisuke?" Grimmjow asked worried about the male. As he did the other looked up sipping his tea.

"Ahh sorry I was thinking. Please have a seat." Grimmjow nods and sat across from the male, still worried. "Sorry I called you here so late, but I need a favor. You'll do it won't you?"

"Of course I will, and besides you know I don't sleep. So what is it? Something wrong? Is it... You know who again?"

The male shook his head then nodded. "Yes, well no but yes. Its a long story. I'll explain everything." Grimmjow watched the male expressions as he listened. "You remember the woman right, the one with the little boy?"

He looked down, he didn't want to remember, every time he did he saw the little boys terrified face. "Yeah I remember, why though?"

"Well..." Kisuke began as he took a deep breath. "Her son is the one in trouble."

"What! What happened is Aizen after him?!"

"Calm down Grimmjow, everything is fine. He will tell you all the details later. Right now I just need you to watch him, you can do that right?"

Grimmjow nods and ran his hand threw his hair. "Yeah but... I'm not a body guard or baby sitting service you know. How old is he now sixteen?"

He shook his head and sighs. "He turned twenty-one not to long ago. Not that big of an age difference your twenty-seven. You're both adults, you can both drink. So its not babysitting, he needs a bodyguard and I know you can do it. Besides... Don't you still feel sorry for him?"

" 'Che of course I do! But that's not the point here... Fine fine what ever but this makes us even for the last time you bailed me out, got it?"

A small laugh was heard from Kisuke. "Yeah yeah sure, Ichigo!" He called out as a orange haired male came walking down from the hall.

A small snicker was heard from Grimmjow as he thought to himself _"I have to be a bodyguard to a strawberry HA!"_ When looking the male over his thoughts quickly changed, _"My god hes flawless! I mean, no no thats ugh. Seriously Kisuke this is who you give me?!"_

Kisuke knew the look on Grimmjow's face, he was going to pay for it later. Or maybe Ichigo would.

"So Ichigo, this is a friend of mind Grimmjow. He used to work for Aizen, but ran away after seeing what the male was truly after. Just like you I believe, am I correct?"

Ichigo didn't answer the question as he held his bag over his shoulder. "This is the guy who I'm going to stay with?"

"Yes it is, please both of you get along. You're both hiding from Aizen so try to stay out of trouble. Mainly you Grimmjow, I don't want any phone calls while you're watching Ichigo coming from the police station again."

"Hmph what ever, lets go kid. We don't want to be out at this time of night in my neighborhood." He looked him over slowly. "And with someone like you, you'd get shot in a heart beat."

"What kind of fucking hell hole do you live in?" Ichigo asked attitude in his voice.

"The kind where Aizen can't find your strawberry ass." He grabbed the boys hand and looked to Kisuke. "I'll keep 'ya informed." He waved off dragging the struggling Ichigo downstairs and to his motorcycle. Picking up the helmet he hands it to Ichigo. "Only brought one with me, so I'll let ya' use it. Kisuke would kill me if I didn't." He grabbed Ichigo's bag and lifts up the seat putting it in the small compartment.

"I-I have to ride that?" Ichigo asked as he put on the helmet.

"Yeah, its a slightly long ride. I won't go to fast don't want 'cha pissin' yourself." He snickers and got on waiting for Ichigo to get on back.

* * *

After a while of driving down the back roads to make sure no one was following them or watching Grimmjow stopped at a red light and smirks as he noticed Ichigo was clinging tightly to him. His arms around the males chest tightly, his head leaning on his shoulder. Sighing he ran his hand over Ichigo's.

"Are you really that scared?"

"W-What no! I-I just never road one of these before!"

"I told you I'd go slow. It still too fast for ya kid?"

Ichigo hit his chest and sighs. "I'm not a kid! And no its fine, I just don't like ITTTTT!" The last part was said louder than needed as he clung closer to the blue haired male as he began driving again.

* * *

Once the two were home and Grimmjow had shown Ichigo to a run down guest room. "I don't sleep much but that doesn't mean bother me if you hear me awake in my room." He walked to the door.

"A-Ah wait Grimmjow!" Ichigo called out as the male turned back slowly. "T-Thank you for helping me."

" 'Che whatever kid. I know it's almost 5:40 A.M. Now but its probably to late to sleep, so want to have some early breakfast with me? I still don't know your story."

Ichigo nodded and followed the male downstairs. He watched him make cereal and toast as he studied the blue hair wondering if it was natural or not, kind of like his orange.

"Kid stop staring it creeping me out, the hair colors natural if you're wondering." Being caught made Ichigo blush and look away quickly.

"I-I told you I'm not a kid, I'm twenty-one."

Grimmjow brought the bowls over and sat down. "Does it look like I care? I wanna know your story so hurry up and tell me."

The two began to eat as Ichigo told his story. "So I was just basically his tech guy if that sums it up. I graduated with the top grades in my school, there isn't a computer I can't hack. But he mostly only hired me because my late mother is his sister."

Gimmjow suddenly shot up and started choking. Hitting his chest a few times he looked at the boy in shock. "Y-Your mother was his sister?! Your mother?!"

"U-Um yeah, why did you know her?"

"Kisuke didn't tell you did he?... Well, now is a better time than any I suppose." Then Grimmjow began to tell his story, which put Ichigo in a kind of shock. Not only because the male was there for his mother's death, but also because of the red head who was there. The one who Grimmjow until now believe he had killed.

"N-No impossible! Renji couldn't have done it!"

"Whoa whoa kid, how the hell do you know him, I killed him when you were what nine?!" Ichigo suddenly help up a picture from his wallet of him, the redhead, and Aizen sitting at a frozen yogurt shop when Ichigo was around the age of fourteen. "My father took my two sisters to America because he knew of the things my uncle did... I was left under his care when Renji came into the picture. After a while he became a so called transfer student at my high school. It was all really weird. The way he looked at me... I should have known something was wrong, but for him to have... To have killed my mother, and then be working with my uncle!"

"Hey hey calm down!" He put a hand on the orange haired boys shoulder. "I know how you feel but...I was there remember. Um I have one question... Do you remember someone telling you not to say anything to the police."

"Um I don't know, someone told me something then ran off why?"

"Kid, that was me. I was fifteen at the time and that's the night I ran away from him. I couldn't take everything he put me through."

* * *

It was after that the two became closer. Mainly Ichigo became closer to Grimmjow.

Three weeks had gone by since both Ichigo and Grimmjow found out the truth about one another. But for some reason Ichigo seemed to be a bit more attached to Grimmjow. When he couldn't sleep he would walk down to the males work space and watch him fix cars, as Grimmjow always seemed to be awake.

Tonight was no different, Ichigo was walking down the stairs in his long white black night shirt and long orange pants as he heard Grimmjow yelling to someone on the phone.

"GOD DAMN IT ORIHIME LEAVE ME ALONE! I TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES I'M GAY!" He screamed out, hearing the last part for some reason made Ichigo's heart jump. Then he remembered the name the male said. Orihime, his friend Orihime! But it couldn't be could it?

Walking into the room he sighs. "Um Grimmjow, this Orihime girl you were just yelling at."

"Hmm oh you heard? You're not some homophobe are you?"

"W-What no! Ahh I um... I happen to be gay myself. But um." His face grew red as he mumbled softly now. "Orihime she doesn't happen to have orange hair like mine does she?"

"Oh, um yeah she does why? You know her?"

He shot up and nods. "Y-Yeah I went to high school with her! She's an airhead and kept asking me out when I told her I was gay."

"Yeah tell me about it!" He groans and put his phone on silent as it began going off again.

"Um so how do you know her, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Naw it's nothing. She wondered into Kisuke's bar when I went to visit him once. She tried flirting with me and I told her I was gay. Blah blah blah she grabbed my dick so I threw my cup at her. Yet she still tried to go after me when I left. Fucking slut I tell ya, but I didn't even tell her my name. I have no idea how she got my name or number but she won't leave me alone. I tried blocking her but she just gets a new phone. Seriously was she like this with you?"

Ichigo was laughing a bit now, wiping tears from his eyes he shrugged. "Ahh a little but not as bad. She knew my name and I gave her my number. We were friends for a while but then everything went wrong when she tried to give me a lap dance in the middle of class. I got so mad and didn't talk to her the rest of the year." He gave a small yawn then smiled as he watched the male.

The next thing he knew he woke up in the living room on the couch. A soft warm blanket lays across his lap. Curling up into it he looked around. Blushing he spotted Grimmjow on a chair not to far from him watching tv. "A-Ahh Grimmjow, how did I get here?"

" 'Che how do you think? You fell asleep in the garage so I carried you up here."

"C-Carried me? Ahh you didn't have to."

"You would have froze to death down there kid. Just go back to bed, I'll wake you up for breakfast." And with that Grimmjow walked out of the room leaving Ichigo to his thoughts.

_"He carried me up here. Oh god I hope I didn't talk in my sleep! I probably embarrassed myself. Ugh I'm such a dumb ass!... The way he looks at me though, ugh I shouldn't get my hopes up. He would never date me. I mean we both know we're gay but... Maybe I should at least try. Yeah that's it! I'll try and if he shows interest ill go for it!"_ Ichigo mentally high fived himself and then curled into a ball. With one last yawn and a smile on his face he went back to bed, thinking of how he would try and get Grimmjow to notice him.

* * *

**Sorry about the late update, and that its a bit crappy. I have been doing a bunch of crap because school starts up again for me soon. Ohhhh Ichigo came up in this chapter whos excited? Haha well I was thinking of writing a Ichigo X Sosuke or maybe an Ichigo X Kenpachi. Blah blah blah please ****review****!**

**/Updated with less spelling errors 7-13-2015**


	7. I Think I'm In Love With You

**You know the drill. Sorry for not updating school started. Yeah another year of high school, it sucks. But hey, at least I didn't drop out like most of my friends. So I hope you enjoy this update. PLEASEEEEEE REVIEW!**

**WARNING:** This story will (eventually) contain Yaoi (Male X Male) sexual situations, if you do not like it do not read it.

**RATED M**: For eventual sexual situation, strong language, and other crap.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do _**NOT**_ own Bleach or any of the characters.

**Extra Stuff:** This is kind of an AU (Alternate universe)

* * *

_Chapter seven: I Think I'm In Love With You_

_His lips felt like a kiss from a god, an angel,... A lover. A shiver went down his spine as their kiss broke, a small trail of saliva connecting the two. He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted the male. "Grimmjow." He breathed out as he ran his hands threw the beautiful blue hair. Grimmjow didn't care what the other had to say. He quickly smashed their lips together once more as he moved his hands down to unbutton his shirt._

From Ichigo's lips he moved down to kiss and lick on his neck, occasionally sucking on it. Throwing his shirt onto the floor, he shed off his own. The orange haired male let out a breathy moan…

* * *

Suddenly Ichigo's alarm went off. _"Damn it! It was just a dream!"_ He thought to himself as he ran his hand threw his messy orange hair. Standing up Ichigo looked down and groans. Great, he thought to himself as he saw his erection in his long black pants. Walking to the bathroom he starts the shower and began to undress. Stepping under the warm water he let out a soft moan.

It had been exactly one month since Ichigo had moved in with Grimmjow, in his crime infested neighborhood. When he had first moved in Ichigo didn't feel much for the blue haired male, especially after he was given a run down all together shitty room. After a week of being with him Ichigo noticed the male might not be as bad as he seemed, and began to grow feelings for him.

Little did Ichigo know Grimmjow had begun to grow feelings of his own. While Ichigo was cleaning up his room and thinking of a way to figure out how Grimmjow felt, the blue haired male was working in his garage trying to figure out how the strawberry felt about him. It frustrated him to no end not knowing how people felt about him. After moving on from Kisuke all of his one night stands had practically thrown themselves at him. I mean who wouldn't, have you seen him? The male is 6'1" with a body that could kill. Not only literally but his looks as well. He had a perfectly sculpted body, that he wasn't afraid to show off. Not to mention his long blue hair that happened to fall just right onto his shoulder, the front left side under his hair was shaved off. While the rest of it was pushed over to the side to form bangs over his right eye.

Ichigo on the other hand had this skinny yet well built body. He had curves, muscles, and a beautifully sculpted face. Ichigo is 5'11" only three inches shorter than Grimmjow. He had his bright orange hair that stood out in any crowd. It was the only way to describe him, bright and orange. His short orange hair seemed to make his face light up. It complimented his looks and made him look absolutely stunning to anyone.

Shaking the thought of Ichigo's beautiful orange hair out of his head, Grimmjow went back to working on his cars while thinking about how the boy could possibly feel for him. Unable to even clean the tires he walked over to his so called desk, opening his laptop to message a friend about the tires. Once he finished that he called Kisuke.

"Do you need bail again?" Kisuke answered the phone snickering softly.

"Seriously, that's how you greet me? Really man, and no I don't." Grimmjow's voice sounded pissed, yet Kisuke could still sense something was wrong from him.

"Sorry, sorry. What is it. I haven't heard from you in a month."

"Um yeah about that." He was nervous to ask the male, but it's not like he could ask anyone else. "Its about Ichigo... I think, well... I like him."

Kisuke let out a soft laugh then became quiet quickly. "Grimmjow your not kidding are you?.. Oh my, um well. Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure I just, I don't know what he thinks about me. He probably thinks I'm a piece of shit since my guest room wasn't even clean. I mean you could have given me some warning!"

Kisuke was rubbing the back of his head. He thought the male would have at least kept his home clean. "You're the same as always aren't you? Learn to clean up." Another small laugh came from his mouth. "Your both men, figure it out. Try.. Hmm try asking him if he wants to go out tonight. Come to my bar, I'll pay for what ever you two drink!"

"Hmm really? Alright! I want top shelf liquor!" With that he hung up a smirk on his face. Cleaning his hands with a rag, he rushed upstairs to get a shower. He wanted to try taking Ichigo to lunch first.

* * *

It was late afternoon, this morning Grimmjow had surprised Ichigo by asking him if he wanted to go to lunch. Of course he accepted, but he didn't know what to think of it. Was it a date? A friendly invitation? Or was his imagination just running wild? Ignoring all his inner thoughts he had gotten dressed in a button up white shirt and some pants. Walking downstairs Ichigo smiled seeing the blue haired male in a blue button up shirt and some black pants as well.

"Well arent you looking pretty blue today, so where are we going?"

" 'Che" Grimmjow rolled his eyes trying not to smile. "A diner I used to go to. It's really damn good. Then maybe tonight since I don't really have work to do today, I was thinking we could go to Kisuke's night club, bar, what ever he's running."

Ichigo's eyes lit up. Really Grimmjow wanted to take him out all day?! "U-Um sure, I guess I could spare some more money."

"Spare?" He laughed softly and shook his head. "Naw kid you don't get it. I'm paying for lunch, and I called Kisuke before because I didn't talk to him all month. He said if we came over he would pay for what ever we have!" Grimmjow turned away to grab his keys and jingle them.

"A-Are we going on that motorcycle death trap?!"

"Hmm?" Grimmjow looked back to him. "No, I have a car you know. But I didn't feel like getting it last time. It was way to fuckin' dark out. And I thought Kisuke was in trouble. Hmm stay here while I get the car, Aizen would see your hair and flip out."

"Yeah I guess... If he's even still watching us."

Grimmjow just nodded as he left to get his car. Hearing the car horn go off Ichigo ran out and got into the black Sedan. Looking around he let out a soft laugh. "What no blue?"

He looked over at Ichigo hitting him softly on the back of the head. "Shut up. Not everything I own is blue. Besides... This car is just something I put together. The engine is from a sports car, the wheels are from the same car as the engine, everything is bits and pieces of some other cars. 'Che if you payed attention to me in the garage you would see what I do..."

"Ahh yeah sorry." Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. Thinking to himself he sighs. _"If only you knew, how much I really pay attention to you."_ Dozing off in thought Ichigo didn't notice that they soon pulled into the parking lot of the small diner, until…

"Hey strawberry you getting out or what?" Ichigo jumped from his train of thought. Blushing softly as Grimmjow was holding his door open for him. Nodding he stepped out of the car. Once inside the two sat in a booth. Looking around happily Grimmjow had already given their order to a waitress. "So um, whats did you order for us?"

"Its a surprise." Grimmjow smirks as he leans back his arm draped over the seat of the booth. "Besides, it ain't nothin' I think ya' hate." A small snicker left his lips as a waitress came to them with two milkshakes, both chocolate. A sigh left Ichigo's lips once more.

"I thought you would have ordered me strawberry." He smiled slightly.

"Ahh well I would'a but then I thought about it. Nice joke sure, but if you didn't like it I'd have to drink it." He smirked as he sat up slightly to drink the milkshake.

"I see... So you don't like strawberry?" He seemed slightly disappointed, but that quickly vanished as he saw a blush come to Grimmjow's cheeks.

"Well um.. I uhh... I do but you know? I was in the mood for chocolate today." He slightly rubbed the back of his head smiling. "I hope you like what I ordered for you though."

Soon their food came and Ichigo was a bit surprised at what was on their plates. It was American style food, burger and french fries. To be more specific it was the juiciest burger Ichigo had ever seen, with his favorite cheese on top. On the side was all of his toppings, adding some tomato, lettuces, and bacon he smiled as onion rings were set on the table. "How did you know I like all this? I mean onion rings are my favorite!"

A smile came to Grimmjow's face, he was glad he picked this place. "Well, I saw you make them at my place the other day. So I thought you obviously liked them."

"Thank you..." Ichigo said softly as he took a large bite of his burger. With a laugh coming from Grimmjow he just nodded as the two begun to eat.

After lunch they went on a short walk through the cherry blossom park. The two were becoming quiet close as they had danced around the falling petals. After their walk they had both needed showers since it was extremely hot out. Heading back home both males were happy with the day so far. The only part they had to get through now was dinner, and the bar.

Getting home Ichigo and Grimmjow went their separate ways. Of course neither of them could stop thinking about one another. As Ichigo stepped under the hot water his hair clung to his face, as water poured down his chest. His eyes closed slowly as he stood there letting the water pour over his body, he couldn't get the other off his mind. "Grimmjow..." He breathed out softly as if it was a whisper. He couldn't forget their time together today, how they danced together in the park, their hands meeting, their fingers intertwined. A smile came to his face as he knew the day was yet to be over.

Grimmjow, as he was stepping into his shower let out a loud groan. "Fucking strawberry got me hard as hell." He mumbled to himself as he ran his fingers threw his hair. No matter how hard he tried to think of dead puppies or a naked woman, Ichigo just kept coming back to his mind. This morning he had gone in to wake the male up to ask if he was doing anything today. But when he came in he heard Ichigo in the shower moaning out his name.

"Nnn fuck!" The words escaped Grimmjow's lips as he thought about the boy crying out his name. Sliding his hands over his chest his left hand stopped to one of his hardened nipples. Letting out a soft moan his other hand grips the base of his large member. His eyes shut slowly as he leans back against the wall, the water rushing over him to add some lubrication to his hand.

His moans were loud as he began to jerk off quickly. "A-Ahh!" He arched his back off the wall as his hips shook softly. Removing his hand from his chest he brought it to his lips and begun to suck on two of his fingers. It had been so long since he had something inside of him, and that's the way he liked it.

After being single for a while Grimmjow had developed his body and grown up. He had changed from being a bottom to a top and wanted to keep it that way. Letting the fingers slip from his mouth he reached down once more and let both of his hands work at his member quickly.

Not a minute later a cry escaped Grimmjow's lips as he came hard onto the shower wall. After a quick clean up, he finished washing up and got out of the shower. Throwing on a t-shirt and some jeans he looked in the mirror. Its not that he looked bad, they were just going to a bar later anyway.

* * *

It was a few hours later. The two had spent time apart from each other, neither of them wanting to be around another after their fantasies in the showers. Meeting downstairs at around seven thirty they both seemed a bit uncomfortable. The car ride to the bar was a long and silent one, not even a cough was uttered.

Once they arrived Kisuke had greeted them both with hugs and drinks, both of them willingly took the shot.

At first it was the three of them drinking and talking nonstop. Then the bar got busy, Kisuke had to work so the two were left alone. Now having downed plenty of shots they went to the dance floor crowded with people. It was so crowded the two were almost against each other to dance.

"Hey Ichigo!" Grimmjow called out over the loud music.

"Yeah?!"

Grimmjow slowly got closer, the alcohol clearly giving him a boost of confidence to do so. "There is something I want to tell you!"

Ichigo looked up at the other a bit confused. "Well... I'm waiting!"

Suddenly Grimmjow leans in and captured the boys lips in a kiss. Slowly pulling back he laughed. "I think I'm in love with you!" He yelled out to the other, a clear blush on Ichigo's cheeks.

Suddenly Ichigo kissed the other and smirks. "Yeah! Me too!"

* * *

**So sorry for taking so long to update, like the top said school started up and I haven't had time to update. The first 9 weeks are over so the stress of starting school is done. I really hope you enjoy this update. OHHHHH LOVE IS IN THE AIR FOR THESE TWO!**

/Updated with less spelling errors 7-13-2015


	8. I'll be back in twenty minutes

**/ ****I am still working on getting on getting "From Partners To Lovers" chapter 3 back. If anyone can help with that I will love you forever! But I will probably just type up a new chapter for it…. Meh or discontinue it and write a new KakuHida fanfiction.**

**Anyway sorry if this chapter is a bit crappy I rushed through it to get it out. I know I haven't updated in a while but I have been having some problems and a bit of writer's block. Anyway sorry for the crappy chapter, hope you kind of enjoy it at least!**

**Warning:** This story will contain Yaoi (Male X Male) sexual situations (and love :P), if you do not like it do not read it.

**RATED M:** For whenever the sexual situations come in, there's strong language, and other random stuff that could possibly be rated M.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the characters in the story. All ownership goes to the respected parties.

**Extra Stuff:** Read at your own risk… Since a lot of my stories are meh be prepared. I plan to see this out to the end!

* * *

_Chapter Eight: I'll be back in twenty minutes_

The door slammed open, a flash of orange and blue was seen. As quick as it was opened the door was slammed shut.

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow breathed out as he removed the orange haired males shirt.

Clothing begun to line the floor as they made their way upstairs to the bedroom. Since Ichigo had moved in he had renovated the run down home. He had cleaned up the disgustingly brown carpet turning it white once more. Being pushed down onto the soft plush bed a small snicker escaped the boys lips. For a man who never slept he certainly had a lot of pillows, thirteen in fact.

"Mmm Grimm.. Why do you have so many pillows. You never sle-." His question was cut off by a deep passionate kiss.

"Shut up, I'll answer questions later."

Ichigo's mind was spinning, maybe it was from the alcohol. Maybe it was from older male on top of him. He couldn't think clearly anymore, Grimmjow was hitting all the right spots.

"G-Grimm… Ahh! S-Stop!" Ichigo couldn't keep from arching his back as the other was sucking on his neck, it was Ichigo's weak spot.

"Mmm not tonight. Relax strawberry I wont hurt 'cha." Ichigo nodded slowly relaxing to the others touch. Grimmjow's fingers felt like electricity against his skin. A loud gasp suddenly escaped the boys lips as Grimmjow traced his fingers over his still clothed erection.

"You like that?" Came a small whisper as Grimmjow nipped his lovers ear.

"Nnn y-yes but.. I-I haven't done anything like this b-before." Ichigo was nervous, no nervous wasn't how you could describe him. He was terrified. He had only fingered himself several times before and even that hurt still.

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow sat up slowly. "Listen.. I have been on the receiving end before and I know it hurts. But I wont hurt you, trust me alright?" Ichigo nodded slowly. Taking deep breaths he soon became relaxed and allowed the other to continue.

* * *

"Nnn a-ahh Grimmjow!" Ichigo was clawing the sheets staring down at the other.

Grimmjow let out a small snicker, he had been teasing his lover for over an hour. It had started with soft kisses down his neck. Slowly he traveled down placing kisses on the others chest. Stopping he leaned down to flick his tongue over one of the sensitive nubs. He was loving the sounds Ichigo was making, each time he would cry out his name it made Grimmjow want to ravish him, but he knew he had to go slow. Suddenly a loud cry came from Ichigo's lips. Grimmjow was softly biting down on one of the nubs while twisting the other.

"P-Please Grimmjow! I-I can't take it anymore!" Ichigo's breath was coming in pants.

"I… I need you please!" Ichigo looked away slightly, his heart beating wildly. "G-Grimmjow…."

Grimmjow quickly sat up his smirk widening. Roughly he pulled off Ichigo's tight briefs, revealing his hard throbbing member.

"My needy strawberry. Of course I'll take care of you." A small growl left Grimmjow's lips. Slowly he leaned down letting his tongue drag up his lovers length. A loud moan escaped Ichigo's lips as he gripped the sheets. He had never felt something like that before.

"Mmm if you like that just wait until I really get into it." Slowly Grimmjow continued his torture. His tongue flicking over the slit he let out a small groan hearing a whimper pass Ichigo's lips. Without a warning Grimmjow engulfed the others member sucking softly.

"G-Grimmjow! Ahh fuck I-I!..." Ichigo didn't last long. Arching his back he let out a cry of pleasure cumming hard into his lovers mouth.

"S-Sorry… I-I didn't mean to I just.. I have never felt something like that before." He turned away slightly, embarrassed.

Grimmjow sat up smirking, he had swallowed his lovers load. Licking over his lips he suddenly towered over Ichigo pinning him down.

"It's fine… You tasted wonderful." Leaning down he placed a deep kiss on the others lips as he reached over.

"Mmm what're you… G-Grimmjow!?" Ichigo let out a whimper, covering his mouth quickly.

"Shhh, it wont hurt for long." Grimmjow slowly pushed in his lube slicked finger deeper into Ichigo's tight hole.

"N-No nnn s-stop!" Ichigo gripped the sheets tightly letting out a quiet scream.

Grimmjow refused to stop, he loved every moan and whimper leaving his lovers lips. Slowly adding a second finger a soft moan escaped his lips. If Ichigo was this tight around his fingers how tight would he be once he got inside?

"Nnn fuck Ichigo relax will 'ya? It's gonna hurt a lot more if you don't." Grimmjow slowly begun to scissor his finger, stretching the other open. Looking up he frowns seeing the pain on his lovers face. "Ichigo… We can stop, you don't have to do-."

"S-Shut up I want to do this! K-Keep going it's just… It's different." He suddenly arched his back crying out. "A-Ahh t-there!"

"Finally…" Grimmjow smirks as he crooked his fingers to hit his lovers prostate again, suddenly adding a third.

"A-Ahh nn fuck just…. J-Just hurry up! I-I can't take it anymore." Ichigo blushed looking away, a small whimper leaving his lips as Grimmjow pulled his fingers away.

"Just remember… You asked for it." Reaching for the bottle Grimmjow quickly poured a generous amount of lube onto his very well endowed member. Leaning down he nipped his lovers ear whispering softly. "I don't have any condoms, hope you're alright with that…. Strawberry."

Without another word Grimmjow quickly pushed in a soft groan leaving his lips, Ichigo was tight. To tight in fact, he could barely get more then the head inside. "F-Fuck Ichigo take a deep breath you're hurtin' me!" Grimmjow suddenly stopped seeing Ichigo's pained expression.

"Ichi...go?" He leaned down kissing the others lips softly. "I'm sorry I should have gave 'ya a warnin'. Should have counted to three or somethin'."

"I-It's fine." He breathed out softly, slowly relaxing into the others touch. "Y-You can keep going."

Grimmjow nods placing soft kisses against his lovers lips. Slowly he slid inside, soft groans leaving his lips. Looking down he smirks seeing Ichigo looking at him. "Enjoying yourself?" He let out a loud moan burying himself deep inside of the others tight hole. "F-Fuck I wanted to.. To hold back for your first time but… Fuck it!"

He suddenly pulled out flipping Ichigo onto his stomach. Forcing the other onto his hands and knees Grimmjow quickly slammed back inside of his lovers tight hole. "O-Oh fuck Ichigo! Beg for it… I want to hear you beg!"

Soft whimpers left Ichigo's lips as he clawed at the sheets. "G-Grimmjow.." He whispered softly, a scream of pleasure leaving his lips as the other found his prostate. "G-Grimmjow!"

"Mmm fuck so it's here." Slowly pulling out Grimmjow snickered hearing Ichigo whine. "Not enough for you? How about… This!?" Quickly he slammed back in into the others sweet spot.

"G-Grimmjow!" Ichigo screamed out arching his back in bliss. "...P-Please.." Came a soft whisper followed quickly by a whimper as the other stopped moving.

"Please what?! I want to hear you beg for it!" Snickering he suddenly slapped Ichigo's rear groaning when it jiggled. "Mmm fuck look at that." He repeated the action several more times, until he was satisfied with the large red hand print.

"A-Ahhh! G-Grimmjow please! P-Please fuck me! I-I want to nnn f-fuck! I-I want to feel all of it, p-please more!" Grimmjow let out a small snicker giving a final harsh slap to the others rear.

"Mmm good boy, no need to make you wait." Suddenly Grimmjow gripped his lovers orange locks. Painfully slow Grimmjow slid out of the other before slamming back in, aiming for the others prostate.

"A-Ahh yes! F-Fuck me!" Ichigo clawed at the sheets whimpers and moans leaving his lips as Grimmjow begun to pick up the pace. On one partially hard thrust Ichigo threw his head back screaming out his lovers name as he spilled his seed onto the sheets.

"Nnn fuck!" Grimmjow groaned out biting down on Ichigo's shoulder, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to leave a mark. A low guttural sound left his lips as he came hard inside of the other, not having the chance to pull out.

Slowly Grimmjow let go of Ichigo letting the boy lay down. Pulling out he fell next to the other panting softly. "S-Sorry… I should have pulled out."

"Mmm no." Ichigo mumbled turning over to cuddle to his lover. "I-it's fine...Tired… Mmm d-deal with it in the morning."

Grimmjow let out a small snicker pulling up the blanket. "Alright alright… Goodnight Ichigo." He leaned down kissing the others forehead. "I… I love you."

Ichigo smiled leaning up to capture the others lips. "I love you too." A small yawn escaped his lips, closing his eyes he curled up against the other. Sleep taking him over quickly.

Usually Grimmjow would have just been laying awake in bed due to his insomnia, but sleep came quickly to him. Holding Ichigo close the two slept together peacefully.

* * *

The next morning Grimmjow awoke to an empty bed. "Nnn, Ichigo?" Sitting up slowly memories of the night before came rushing to his head. "F-Fuck.. I might've been to rough with him." A small sigh left his lips, suddenly he remembered the bed was empty. Where was Ichigo anyway?

Looking around the room Grimmjow found his boxers. Slipping them on he heads downstairs to look for his lover. "Ichigo?" Peeking into the kitchen, no Ichigo but it was a mess. Seeing somethig taped to the fridge he walked over putting it off quickly, it was a note.

"_Morning Grimmjow!... I really enjoyed last night. Don't think I skipped out on you or anything. I saw you asleep this morning and I was really glad you actually managed to sleep for once. I didn't want to wake you but there was nothing to make for our breakfast, so I went to the store. Be back soon._

_-Ichigo!_"

Grimmjow groaned softly, well at least it wasn't another one night stand. But did he really have to make such a mess? Taking a seat on the counter he decided he's wait for Ichigo to get back.

* * *

A small groan left Ichigo's lips as he walked down the busy streets to the store, he hated crowds, but he had forgotten to ask Grimmjow if he was allowed to use his car. As he moved through the busy street Ichigo had yet to notice the man following his every move.

* * *

Ulquiorra had him now, he had finally found their prize. He had killed two birds with one stone, their little prize was living with the run away. Pushing past others he was quickly approaching the strawberry, he was never one to waste time.

Without so much as a word he quickly grabbed the boy by the waist pulling down a close by ally. Ichigo was kicking and doing his best to fight off the unknown attacker. Suddenly he froze hearing a voice against his ear.

"Shhh little strawberry, you'll be home soon."

Ichigo's attacks grew weaker, he hadn't noticed a cloth being placed against him but what ever was on it quickly made him lose consciousness. The last thing he heard before losing it was "I have him… We'll be coming back shortly." And with that he was out.

* * *

**/Soooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated. I kind of rushed through the sex and stuff sorry again. Haha but anyway I promise to try updating more! Oh and I have a site I will be using its called , possibly the next chapter and several others if they have smut will be posed there. I will post the chapters on here as always but several will have the smut taken out and on there only, message me if you want the link to my ! :P**

**As always please R&amp;R.**


	9. Might Or Might Not Be A Brave Idiot

_**/**__**Hey guys, so I'm going to try and update at least once a month. But school starts back up in August soooo I'll try! :P**_

**Warning:** This story will contain Yaoi (Male X Male) sexual situations (and love :P), if you do not like it do not read it.

**RATED M:** For whenever the sexual situations come in, there's strong language, and other random stuff that could possibly be rated M.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the characters in the story. All ownership goes to the respected parties.

**Extra Stuff:** Read at your own risk… Since a lot of my stories are meh be prepared. I plan to see this out to the end!

* * *

_Chapter Nine: Might Or Might Not Be A Brave Idiot_

A small groan left Ichigo's lips, where was he? The last thing he remembered was going to the store, then Ulquiorra showed up. Ulquiorra showed up…. Ulquiorra showed up! Opening his eyes quickly a loud groan came past his lips this time. The room was bright, too bright for his liking. Trying to move Ichigo found he couldn't, his hands were bound behind his back against the chair he was sitting in.

_Where am I?_ He looked around the room was completely white, except for a few scenic paintings lining the walls. In front of him was a desk, to his left he could see a small shelf lined with alcohol. Looking down Ichigo noticed he hadn't been tied with rope but chains. _Great just what I needed. I thought I finally got away from this bastard. _Suddenly he stilled, dark laughter could be heard outside of the room. Before he could pretend to be still unconscious the door swung open, Aizen and Ulquiorra walking in.

"Ahh it seems my sweet little nephew has finally woken up, how are you feeling?"

Ichigo pulled at the chains glaring at the other male. "Let me go you bastard!"

The two men laughed as Aizen sat at the desk across from Ichigo, Ulquiorra walking over to stand behind the boy. "Well you see my sweet, sweet darling nephew… I can't. You see… You seem to be the only one able to get what I need. If you cooperate I might just play nice."

"Play nice!?" Ichigo spat out tugging on the chains. "When do you ever play nice!? Besides… There's no way you can make me cooperate with you."

"Oh really?" He nodded to Ulquiorra a smirk coming to his lips. "I believe we have something, or someone that might change your mind. A former worker of mine." Ulquiorra walked over pulling out a picture in front of Ichigo. Though it was a very old photo it served it purpose, but they hoped Ichigo couldn't tell.

The picture contained the bleeding, freshly wounded, whipped back of a younger Grimmjow. A much younger Grimmjow. The only way Ichigo was able to tell it was him was the blue hair that just barely made it into the photo. "You… What have you done to him!?"

The bait was successful, they had him now. "Ahh you see… We decided to pay a visit to an old friend of ours. With the help of some money we found out where you and our little runaway were hiding. It just so happened to be together too. Now.. If you don't want to see him harmed, anymore then he is of course. You'll do as I say, understand?"

Ichigo's heart broke just looking at the photo, he couldn't let this happen to his lover anymore. "Fi-..Fine! J-Just stop hurting him!... I'll do what you want."

"Ahh good, good… We'll get started very soon." Slowly Aizen stood heading for the door. "Stay put for a little while.. I will be back…. Come Ulquiorra." As they left Aizen's smirk widened hearing a sob escape Ichigo's lips. He had the boy just where he wanted him.

As the door shut Aizen quickly turned around to the other. "Wonderful.. He took the bait. Now come, tell me how the search is going."

Ulquiorra nodded following his boss down the white halls. "Well.. My lord. Once we found the address Nnoitra and Harribel had rushed in looking for him but… They have failed, their punishments are being carried about by Gin as we speak. It seems he had fled from his home, many things are missing, if we hear anything on him I shall let you know."

Aizen motioned the other off having heard enough. Clearly if he wanted something done right he would have to do it himself. Of course Grimmjow knew they had Ichigo, of course he would abandon his home. It seemed he would have to lure him out and he had the perfect boy to help with that.

* * *

Everything was a blur to him, one second he was laying in bed waiting for Ichigo to return. The next Kisuke was screaming at him to leave immediately. Aizen… Aizen had Ichigo. That disgusting man had the only person he had given his heart to since it was ripped from him years ago. _Ichigo… Please be alright._ Grimmjow had left almost everything of his back home, he knew they'd come there next. The only things he had was his bag and his backup ride. He left his beautiful blue motorcycle back home, it would have attracted to much unwanted attention to him. _I'm coming for you Ichigo… Just please be strong._

* * *

He had been sitting there for almost four hours, how much longer would they keep him in this stuffy office? Suddenly the door flung open. Gin and Ulquiorra didn't say a word as they untied Ichigo. Removing the handcuffs they quickly jerked his arms forward pulling him from the office.

"Oi I can walk you know! Quit dragging me!" His only response was a harsh tug on his arm to keep him standing. He was trying to memorize the halls, even after working for his uncle he had never been on this side of the building before. But it was no use everything was completely white, there was no way to tell where he was.

Suddenly Ichigo was pulled into a large, of course white room. Large computer monitors lined the walls, in the middle of the room stood Aizen. "Put him over there." He motioned to a large chair, Ichigo being pulled roughly to it. He was strapped down to the chair but this time his hands were free. "Ichigo… If you wish to see your little toy again you will be working for me once more."

"He.. He isn't a toy!" Ichigo spat out looking around the room. "Where the hell am I anyway? I worked here for years on your computers and have never seen this room!"

"Shh relax Ichigo… We.. Had. Someone else working in here for us but they were of no use. You are much better at what they do, so we got rid of them. Of course you know once someone knows about us they don't just walk free." A small snicker left his lips as he walked over putting his hand on the boys shoulder. "Now Ichigo.. If you wish to continue on with your life, and your lover's life.. You will be filling the new opening we have, do you understand me?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes looking up at his so called uncle. "Yeah, yeah. Get on with it will you? What do you want me to do?"

"My my, such an attitude. Remember who's life we hold will you?.. As I was explaining. See here." He turned the chair around to face one of the monitors. "This man is a very wealthy shall we say… Visitor of ours. He had neglected to make his payments, this is where you come in. As the brilliant little hacker you are…" His tone suddenly went from playful to serious. "You're going to get into his bank account and transfer six hundred-thousand Yen into one of my accounts, that should cover his first payment. I want it to be untraceable, you can do it… Cant you?" Aizen pulled out the photo of Grimmjow holding it in front of the other. "...Cant you?"

Ichigo looked away from the photo nodding. "Y-Yeah.. I can do it... How long do I have?"

"Hmm… I say you have about, I'll give you three hours."

"Three hours!? Are you crazy I need more time then-.." He paused seeing the photo of Grimmjow's back placed in front of him once more. "Fine… I'll have it done." He mumbled, not at all surprised when the photo was taped to the side of the monitor as a reminder.

"Get started.. If you don't finish you know what will happen to him." Without another word Aizen left, Ulquiorra and Nnoitra staying behind to watch the boy.

* * *

"Ichigo…" Grimmjow had been watching the plain unmarked building for two hours, he had to make sure no one new came or went. At least Kisuke was able to get the address of the new building Aizen operated from. It was a big step up from working out of their cramped home, this place was amazing. It was unnaturally white but massive. You could never have thought a group of assassins lived inside.

"Fuck.." He mumbled softly peering through his binoculars several roofs away. The guards inside were changing shifts, now was his time to get inside. "If it wasn't for you.. I would have never came back here…" Grimmjow stood slowly, suddenly his movements stopped. A hand was placed softly on his shoulder.

"It's been a while… Grimmjow." He knew that voice, oh how he knew that voice he really wished he didn't. "I'm sorry to do this." His voice was thick, as if he had just woken up. Before Grimmjow could turn around to see his face to world went black. Falling forward the male suddenly caught him. "I thought you'd…" He yawned heavily. "Nnn.. I thought I'd never seen you again. Sad it's like this."

* * *

"Oh this is perfect! Absolutely perfect!" Aizen beamed, laughing maniacally as he stared at the blue haired male in front of him. "Oh to think.. I was going to have to draw you out using Ichigo. It seems you decided to come to me." He snickered hardly containing himself.

"W-What have you done with him!? Where's Ichigo!?"

"Oh calm down my little runaway.. The strawberry is just fine. He's working on a little project for me at the moment." Aizen slowly stood walking over to the other. "To think.. I would have gone as far as fucking him to get what I wanted. But no no, all we had to do was pull out an old picture of your abused little back. He took the bait right away, to bad really. I'm sure he would have enjoyed spending an evening with me."

"Don't touch him!" Grimmjow spit out like fire. "Don't lay a hand on him! You're sick!"

"Relax.. I did not touch him. If you wish to keep it that way… I could arrange for you to see him." Grimmjow suddenly straightened up looking at the older male. "But… If you wish for him to remain unharmed you'll have to have him continue working on my little projects… Understand me Grimmjow?... If you want Ichigo to stay far away from my bedroom you make sure he keeps working."

"Yeah… I get it." He turned away as Aizen called in the two waiting by the door. "I'll make sure he continues… Just don't touch him." He gasped softly as he was unchained and pulled to his feet, the handcuffs staying on for good reason.

"Good boy.. Maybe you do remember some of your training." Aizen snickered as Grimmjow was lead away.

* * *

As Grimmjow was pushed into the room Ichigo froze his eyes widening. "G-Grimmjow!" He tried to move, stopping as Nnoitra pointed a gun to the boys head.

"Keep working!" He smirked seeing Grimmjow. "Miss me baby?"

"Fuck you!" He spat as he was tied to a chair next to his lover. "Ichigo… Keep working please. I… I'm so sorry just don't stop."

Ichigo froze for a moment, he had never heard Grimmjow react like this to someone, or to him. Nodding he continued his work on the monitor. "Grimmjow.. Are you alright? Is your back…?"

"That photo's old!" He shook his head taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry for yelling.. That photo is from when I still lived with them.. I failed my assignment and was whipped close to the end of my life. But I wasn't given permission to die…" He took a deep breath leaning over to kiss the others cheek. "What ever you do.. Please keep working. If you don't Aizen will… He'll take you to his bedroom and… Ichigo just please.." Ichigo leaned over capturing the others lips softly.

"Mmm yes.. I understand.. But Nnoitra, who is he to you?" He whispered hoping the other couldn't hear them.

"Ichigo… A long time ago when I first left your uncle and was staying with Kisuke.. Nnoitra found me. It's.. It's a long story alright.. I let him take my virginity and because of that I thought I love him… I thought I loved a lot of people but.. Now I know what it actually feels like to love someone. I wouldn't have come here to rescue any of them.. Only you."

Ichigo smiled but his eyes focused on the computer in front of him. "Grimmjow… You're a brave idiot who almost risked his life to save me. If you wouldn't have done it for them.. Are you trying to say you're in love with me?"

"Didn't I already?" He snickered looking around the room. "No matter what I'll protect you Ichigo.. I know right now I haven't done the best job, but I'd give my life to protect the one I love. I'll get us out of here.. Kisuke is outside, he'll help us too."

Nnoitra snickered softly. "Aww you love the little brat? Well who cares, finish the fucking work!"

Grimmjow sighed softly. "Ichigo…" He leaned over whispering to his lover. "Whatever happens to me… Just promise me you'll do what he wants." Ichigo nodded looking to the other for a moment.

"Yeah.. I promise. Grimmjow… Whatever he wants, please just get it over with. I don't want to see you hurt."

Suddenly the door swung open and Grimmjow was pulled from his seat. "I love you." He whispered before being pulled from the room. As the doors shut Nnoitra laughed softly walking over to the strawberry.

"Hmm it seems like he finally found a suitable toy… To bad… 'Cause the next time 'ya see him he ain't gonna' be in such good shape."

"W-What do you mean!?" Ichigo turned to look at the other but was quickly met with the males handgun.

"Back 'ta work!" A small whimper left Ichigo's lips as he turned back to the monitor. _What did he mean he wont be in good shape?! Is.. Is Grimmjow alright?_

* * *

Soft pants filled the room, he refused to scream. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of letting them hear it. _I can handle this.. I've done it before.. Just think of Ichigo. Ichigo.. I promised I'd protect him. I've done a horrible job!_ A whimper left Grimmjow's lips as he let the whip connect with his back once more.

"Aww come on Grimmjow, let me hear you cry. I know you want to."

"F-Fuck you!" Suddenly a scream tore from his throat as Gin begun to repeatedly whip him.

"What was that Grimm? Fuck me? Oh but what would your darling Ichigo think?"

Grimmjow looked back glaring at the other. "As… As if I… Would ever." He was breathing heavily, another scream tearing from his throat. Falling forward he could barely keep his eyes open, his back was a bloody mess.

"Aww, it seems your punishment is over.. For now." Gin snickered calling in Szayelaporro to treat the others wounds. "Ahh one more thing." He snickers walking to the nearby table. Holding an open bottle he poured some of the contents over a few of Grimmjow's wounds. His screams became louder. "... Salt water." The male snickered before leaving the two alone.

* * *

Ichigo whimpered being pulled into another white room. This one was different, it was a bedroom, plain and simple. Except for the mess of blue on the floor. "G-Grimmjow!" Ichigo ran over quickly kneeling down to his lover. A small groan leaving the blue haired males lips, he was covered in bandages.

"I-Ichigo?" He groaned trying to lean up. Suddenly Ichigo stopped him.

"Don't… It's alright, no one hurt me. But they… What did they do to you?"

A smile came to Grimmjow's lips. Taking the others hand he slowly managed to sit up, even after he was told not to. "I-I'm fine.. It's happened before nothing to nnn worry over. Ichigo I-.."

The door suddenly opened, Aizen snickering at the two as he walked in. "Ahh good evening. I hope you two have enjoyed your day… You better get some rest, tomorrow you two have a visitor." With that he left, tossing some water to the two before the door shut and locked.

"Visitor.. What does he mean visitor?"

Grimmjow groaned standing up with the help of Ichigo. "I.. Nnn I don't know but.. L-Lets just get some rest." Ichigo nodded helping his lover to the bed.

_Grimmjow… This is all my fault._ A sigh escaped his lips as he got in the bed with the other. "Grimmjow.. I'm sorry. If.. If I would have just made us cereal none of this would have happened. It's all my-.."

"Shut up Ichigo.. None of this is because of you. Just get some rest alright? I promise.. This time I'll protect you. I'll get us out of here.

Ichigo nodded kissing the other softly. "I love you Grimmjow… Idiot."

He smiled kissing back softly. "And I love you Ichigo."

* * *

**/I know this chapter might be a little bleh. But I know where I'm going with this (Even though I typed this all in one night.) As always please R &amp; R! THE VOTE FOR THE MPREG RESULTS ARE- Possibly in the future but postpone it for now. (Had several people Really reallyyyyy wanting Ichigo pregnant.)**


	10. The Good The Bad The Ugly

_**/Yay chapter ten! Anyway thank you guys for all the views remember.**_

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Warning:** This story will contain Yaoi (Male X Male) sexual situations (and love :P), if you do not like it do not read it.

**RATED M:** For whenever the sexual situations come in, there's strong language, and other random stuff that could possibly be rated M.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the characters in the story. All ownership goes to the respected parties.

**Extra Stuff:** Read at your own risk… Since a lot of my stories are meh be prepared. I plan to see this out to the end!

* * *

_Chapter Ten: The Good The Bad The Ugly_

A small groan of pain left Grimmjow's lips. Laying on his stomach on the bed, his fingers trailed through his lovers orange hair. This morning Szayelaporro had come back to check up on Grimmjow's wounds and give them a small breakfast. Now all they had to do was wait for Aizen to come in.

"Grimmjow… Maybe we could-..."

Suddenly the door pushed open, Starrk, Nnoitra, and Ulquiorra walking in. "Lord Aizen has requested you two in his office." Ulquiorra said softly as Starrk pulled Grimmjow to his feet helping him stand while he cuffed him. Nnoitra and Ulquiorra grabbing Ichigo. "Your visitors have arrived earlier than expected."

A groan of protest came from Grimmjow as he and Ichigo were dragged down the hall, he was still weak from his punishment. Being brought to Aizen's office the two were forced to kneel in front of the desk. "Ahh good you two are here. Our guests will be in, in just a minute." He snickered softly looking down at the two. "How does it feel Grimmjow? ….To be my pet again?"

"I'm not your-!" He quickly turned to the door as it opened. His eyes widening at what he saw. "K-Kisuke?" Kisuke ignored the two as he walked to Aizen's desk. Suddenly Ichigo shot up.

"O-Orihime!" Ichigo let out a loud groan as he was pushed back down. "W-What're you doing here?!"

Kisuke snickered leaning against Aizen's desk. "I believe we had a deal Sosuke.. We told you where the brats were, now keep your end of the deal."

"Ahh yes, I believe we negotiated on 430,000 Yen." Kisuke nodded smirking when the other pulled out a briefcase. "Here you are, I hope to do business with you again Urahara."

"Y-You fucking… Traitor!" Grimmjow shot up trying to get to the other before he was pushed back down, the hand against his wounds. Crying out in pain he fell back to his knees panting softly. "Y-You peice of shit! We trusted you!.. I trusted you!"

Ichigo looked to Grimmjow biting his bottom lip. Quickly he looked back to Orihime. "Why would you do this?… I thought we were friends! I've been friends with you for years a-and you do this to me! T-To… To us." He looked to Grimmjow then quickly to Kisuke. "No wonder my mother hated being around you.. You're disgusting!" Ichigo gasped out in pain when he received a kick to the chest. Falling back he whimpered softly. "F-Fucking.. P-Prick!" He looked back to Orihime.

"S-Sorry Kurosaki-kun." She mumbled softly looking away. "H-He just had a really good idea o-on how to get the money we needed and-.."

"The money you needed!? W-Why the hell are you even with him?!"

"M-Me and… Me and Urahara are getting married!" She blushed clinging to the males arm. "W-We needed the money."

"Married!?" Grimmjow laughed loudly holding back a groan, he was in more pain then he would showed. "K-Kisuke is the gayest man I know! He even owns his own gay bar! T-That man's a walking fucking rainbow himself!"

"T-That's a lie!" She looked up to Kisuke then back to the other. "I-I mean yeah he d-does tend to bring some guys home b-but it's for business!"

"Business!?" Grimmjow laughed out looking to Kisuke. "For God's sake he fucks any man he can from that bar!" Suddenly Kisuke walked over kneeling down to the other.

"Ahh yes, and I believe I fucked you too did I not?"

Grimmjow froze a smirk coming to his lips. "My point exactly.. You fucked me when I was fifteen! Not only is he gay he's a fucking pedophile!" He groaned when the other slapped him. "Aww nn s-scared to hear the truth?"

"Well… I believe it's time you two got back to work." Aizen slowly stood from his seat. "Take Ichigo to his station.. I wish to have a word with Grimmjow." He turned to Kisuke. "You two may leave now."

Kisuke nodded taking the briefcase walking out of the office with Orihime following close behind. Being lifted up Ichigo looked to Grimmjow a small smile on his lips. Nodding he looked away as they dragged him back to the computers.

"Ahh finally… We are alone my pet." He shut the door kneeling down to the other. "Did it hurt? All of your previous lovers are working for me. Nnoitra, Kisuke, and even your precious Starrk."

"Starrk!?" Grimmjow laughed sitting up slowly. "I never slept with him! Starrk's been my brother since the day you brought me here!"

"Oh?" Aizen stood up slowly. "I thought there was more between you two, you were always in his room."

"More!? Thats disgusting I looked up to him! He has a little sister staying in his room as if I would ever!... I was always in there because he was like my brother. Unlike you, if I ever tried to talk to you I went right to Gin!"

"Hmm interesting…" Aizen walked back to his desk a smirk coming to his lips. "Is it hard?.. Watching Kisuke betray your trust? The man you went to for everything, the person you thought of as a friend."

"No." Grimmjow smirked slowly getting to his feet. "I always knew he was going to do this to me. Actually I planned for this, all of this."

Aizen looked shocked as he watched Grimmjow get up. "What do you mean planned for this?"

"Exactly as it sounds Sosuke." Aizen looked over shocked, Kisuke had come back. "What're you doing here?!" He stood up abruptly looking to them both.

"You're not the only one who can play games you know." Grimmjow walked over. Without another word he headbutt Aizen. Watching the male fall he sighs softly. "You fucking owe me Kisuke.. You're lucky I'm in enough pain already."

"Yeah, yeah I'll split the money with you two. Let's hurry up with this, you told Ichigo the plan right?" Kisuke walked over and pulled a key off of Aizen. Getting behind Grimmjow he unlocked the handcuffs.

"Of course I told him the fucking plan! Hurry up before anyone notices!"

Kisuke nodded. He was making sure Aizen wouldn't follow them, for a while at least. Snickering he stood up straight looking at what he had done. Aizen was tied to the chair and gagged. "I think I did alright. Anything you want to add?"

"Yeah… Yeah there is." Grimmjow walked over and opened one of the drawers. Pulling out a whip he smirked. "For Ichigo." He snickered pulling back his hand. Suddenly the whip collided with the males face jolting him awake. Watching him struggle Grimmjow did it once more. "You're lucky I'm a nice guy.. Go fuck yourself Aizen." He dropped the whip following Kisuke out the door.

* * *

It had taken them twenty minutes to get down the hall to Ichigo. They would have been caught by Ulquiorra if Starrk hadn't have pulled them into a nearby room. "Why are you helping us?" Starrk sighed and motioned to a sleeping girl in the back of the room. Lilynette had barely grown since the last time Grimmjow saw her.

"I know it's been a while but.. She doesn't deserve to be here. It's not what I want for her, I don't want her to become like us." Starrk sighed and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out several guns tossing them to Grimmjow and Kisuke.

"You too, or just her?" Grimmjow could have been heartless, he could have refused to even listen to the other. But after all that happened Starrk had always been there for him, when he was younger Starrk was the only one to listen. He took care of him after his punishments, he was like an older brother to Grimmjow.

"I think.." He yawned softly looking to his younger sister. "You know the answer to that.. Have you ever seen her go somewhere without me?"

"Oh? And where would you two be staying, I refuse to take in someone like you." Starrk's face fell as he turned to the other.

"Grimmjow…"

The other laughed softly shaking his head. "I'm only kidding, of course you can stay with me. Hurry up and get what you need, we still have to get Ichigo." Nodding Starrk quickly put several things into a bag. Walking to the bed he wrapped up the small child slowly picking her up.

"Thank you Grimmjow… I owe you..-"

"No you don't, you helped me out a lot. I still owe you a lot more than this." As the moved down the hall they were able to avoid any of the others.

"Grimmjow.." Kisuke whispered making sure Starrk couldn't hear them. "Do you really think it's a good idea to let him come with us?"

"Yeah.. I owe him a lot after what he has done for me. I trust him.." Kisuke nodded, it was rare Grimmjow trusted someone other than him.

Finding the room Ichigo was in Grimmjow quickly pulled out his gun pointing it to Nnoitra. Suddenly Ichigo was pulled to his feet held against Nnoitra. "Let him go!"

"Let him go? Let him go?!" Nnoitra laughed gripping Ichigo's neck. "Mmm I don't think so. I think I'll have some fun with him." He quickly pulled out his gun pushing it against Ichigo's back. "What're you doin' with him Starrk? I always knew you were a fucking traitor. And the fucker' you doin' with them?" He motioned to Kisuke tightening his grip on Ichigo.

"That is none of your business.. Let him go Nnoitra."

"Let him go, let him go. That's all I'm fuckin' hearing!" Nnoitra slowly moved his hand down Ichigo's neck to his chest. "Mmm maybe I'll have some fun with him first." Grimmjow gripped his gun tighter, his knuckles turning white. "I wouldn't do that if I were 'ya." Nnoitra moved his gun against Ichigo's neck. "Got the life of 'yer little toy here." Kisuke reached back slowly pulling out his gun.

Starrk leaned over whispering to Grimmjow. "We have ten minutes until the others-..." He suddenly turned around pointing his gun to Ulquiorra. "I guess I forgot about one."

Ichigo whimpered as Nnoitra let his hand trail down his chest. "Nice of you to join the party Ulquiorra." The only response he got was a nod from the other. "Maybe I'll let 'ya have my seconds." He snickered softly leaning down to Whisper against Ichigo's ear. "Mmm you're going 'ta enjoy this as much as I will."

Grimmjow looked to Starrk, tapping the side of his gun Starrk shook his head. _Perfect, no gun. Just gotta' plan this so Ichigo doesn't get hurt_. Looking to Kisuke he nodded before quickly turning back to his lover. Ichigo suddenly begun struggling.

"Get off of me!" He cried out as Nnoitra bit down on his neck.

"Damn calm down strawberry, you're gonna love this. I'll make you beg for more trust me." Nnoitra leaned down biting Ichigo's shoulder this time, hard enough to draw blood.

"Like hell I will!" Suddenly Ichigo elbowed the others throat pulling from his grasp. Nnoitra stumbled backwards gasping for air. Ichigo made his way over to Grimmjow hugging him tightly.

"Are you alright?!" Ichigo nodded smiling. Meanwhile Kisuke was moving down the side of the room. He was to collect the data off of the computers.

"Yeah.. What's Starrk doing here?" He looked behind his lover to the taller male who looked half asleep, while holding his gun against Ulquiorra's head.

"It's a long story but he helped us, he's also gonna be staying with us. So I was thinking.. Maybe you'd like to stay in my room so they can have the guest room, though we're going to mo-.."

"Enough!" Nnoitra coughed out fixing himself. "None of you will be leaving here! Ulquiorra go get Lord Aizen!" Ulquiorra was about to turn to leave until Starrk pressed the barrel of his gun against the others forehead.

"Reach for the door and I won't hesitate. We're all going to be leaving here, and you're going to help us do it."

"Help you!?" Nnoitra laughed loudly tapping the side of his head with his gun. "As if we would ever do something like that! Besides… I don't think you will all be leaving here." Quickly he pointed his gun at Ichigo and pulled the trigger, only Grimmjow was able to register what he was doing.

Pushing Ichigo out of the way a cry of pain escaped his lips. Turning to face Grimmjow, Starrk pulled his trigger a bullet going through Nnoitra's skull. "Grimmjow!" Ichigo called out stumbling back over to his lover. Ulquiorra had used that time to escape to find the others.

Falling back blood begun to pool around Grimmjow. Starrk rushed to his side along with Kisuke. "Fuck we have to get him out of here!" Kisuke begun to lift him up a scream tearing from his throat. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was Ichigo crying out for him. "Grimmjow!"

* * *

_**/Yay three chapter updates in one month! Alright alright well finally reached over 4,000 views wonderful! So as always please Review!**_


End file.
